Cuando la bella sale con la bestia
by HarukiUchida
Summary: Un corazón virgen sin disposición a amar, jamás conquistado por un humano ¿Podrá ser conquistado por una bestia? / ¿Were-puma? Estaba fuera de los limites para mí, ya había aceptado mi rol hace mucho tiempo / Mi atractivo incluye protegerte de lo peor que el mundo sobrenatural tiene para ofrecer ¿Lista para una aventura? Llámame. No destinado a vampiros ni doppelgangers.
1. Prólogo

Cuando la bella sale con la bestia

Se busca

Hembra humana soltera para unirse con un were-puma soltero, encantador y adinerado para una noche de diversión romántica… y tal vez más.

Yo: Líder de mi clan. Alto, rubio, ojos azules, sensual y de mente abierta.

Tú: Una deliciosa virgen curvilínea que esté muy familiarizada con lo que pueda encontrarse en la noche. No debe tener miedo de una cola. Prefiero una mujer curiosa que quiera exponer su naturaleza animal. Me agradaría que fuese de mente abierta y se interese por paseos nocturnos por praderas y bosques.

Mi atractivo incluye protegerte de lo peor que el mundo sobrenatural tiene para ofrecer.

¿Lista para una aventura? Llámame.

No destinado a no-muertos, vampiros y doppelgangers.

¿Y bien? que les pareció esta pequeña introducción? Pronto pondré el primer capítulo pero tomé esta idea de algo que leí hace unos días y me pareció buen inicio a mi historia.

Este es mi segundo fic, he decidido seguir escribiendo porque mucha gente me apoyó en mi proyecto anterior. Espero que este fic sea tan apoyado y les guste tanto como el de Se busca que tanto me ha gustado y por el que tomé mucho cariño.

Quiero decirles que mi historia se va a dividir en dos partes. Una será la historia de Hinata y Naruto y la otra la de Sakura y Sasuke. Luego entenderán por qué lo he hecho así.

Por cierto, puse a Naruto como un were-puma pues porque el zorro es un animal un poco inofensivo y de tamaño un poco pequeño-mediano. Aunque estuve tentada a ponerlo como were-zorro ja já.

Espero que les guste y cualquier duda no duden en preguntar.

Sayonara:D


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

—Liaisons Nocturnos Konoha —dije mientras acunaba el teléfono de la

oficina en mi oreja—. Le habla Hinata. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

—Sí, Hola —susurró nerviosamente el hombre en el otro extremo del

teléfono—. E-estoy buscando... compañía para esta noche. Me gustaría una pelirroja.

Hice una mueca. Teníamos al menos una llamada de estas al día, y me había convertido en una veterana en desviar la repugnancia de las personas mal informadas que llamaban. Por supuesto que no había manera de no entender lo que estaba buscando, ya que claramente había declarado "pelirroja" de una manera bastante obvia.

—Liaisons Nocturnos Konoha es un servicio de citas, señor. No un servicio de acompañantes. Ahora, por favor, nunca vuelva a llamar.

Hubo una pausa en el otro extremo de la línea.

—Oh —dijo el sujeto repugnante—. Bueno, eso está bien. ¿Cómo puedo acceder a su página web? Quisiera acceder a las informaciones de perfiles para citas pero no me permite hacerlo sin una contraseña.

—La contraseña es su número de identificación de la Alianza —dije, mi

voz increíblemente agradable por años de responder llamadas

telefónicas cuestionables—. O puedo verificar sus credenciales y

conseguir que inicie una conexión temporal. Si puede decirme quién es

su líder de manada, estaría más que feliz de hacer la revisión de

antecedentes...

—¿Mi qué? — Definitivamente un civil en la línea. Un "natural", como a mi jefa le gustaba bromear en la oficina. Decidí hacerme la tonta de todos modos.

—Si no tiene un líder de manada... ¿tal vez tenga maestro? —Si este

hombre estaba familiarizado con la sociedad no-muerta en modo

alguno, captaría la indirecta.

—¿Eh? — por lo visto sigue siendo un civil. Trataré de comprobar probando más palabras codificadas.

—¿Aquelarre? ¿Rey Hada? —No me pude resistir—. ¿Gran Señor?

—¿De qué está hablando, señora? —El hombre en el otro extremo de la

línea había perdido la paciencia. Había desaparecido el tono

zalamero y agradable, siendo sustituido por el típico y corriente de cliente enojado.

Salvo que definitivamente él no era uno de "_nuestros clientes_".

—Lo siento —dije con mi voz más dulce—. Pero Citas Nocturnas Konoha tiene

una clientela exclusiva. Nuestro servicio de citas está solamente abierto a referencias de clientes actuales y permisos especiales. Tenga un buen día, señor...

—Espera un minuto —comenzó el hombre, le colgué el teléfono

de todos modos. Las posibilidades de que llegara a ser un cliente eran

casi nulas, a menos que tuviera la suerte de encontrarse con un vampiro en busca de un nuevo amigo. Por tanto, no era de mi interés el ser amable con él.

Desde el fondo de la habitación, Sakura se rió disimuladamente mientras tecleaba en su escritorio.

—Siempre te tocan las raras.

—Por supuesto que sí — giro en mi silla para mirarla. Los ojos verdes de Sakura estaban pegados a la pantalla del ordenador, aunque tenía una sonrisa en el rostro—. Recibimos llamadas raras debido a que el nombre de la empresa suena como el de un servicio de acompañantes. Y me tocan porque tú no estás contestando el teléfono.

—Estoy ocupada —dijo ella, pero torció la boca.

—Parte de tu trabajo es contestar el teléfono —repliqué, exasperada—.¡Yo soy la gerente de la oficina! Si alguien no tendría que contestar el teléfono, debo soy yo.

—Pero eres muy buena en eso. —Sakura con su voz aniñada y su sonrisa pretende tranquilizarme —. Además no tengo ni la mitad de la paciencia que tú tienes con los raros.

Solo me limito a resoplar mientras que Sakura se rie. Como es mi hermana menor, se salía con la suya en casi todo. Hojeó la pila de folders que sé dentro estaban llenas de perfiles a digitar sobre su escritorio.

—Liaisons Nocturnos Konoha es un nombre estúpido, pero ¿de qué otro modo podría llamarse un servicio de citas que atiende exclusivamente a lo paranormal?

—¿Coitos con Colmillos? ¿Sumisos con Collar Antipulgas? —dije

sarcásticamente, girándome hacia mi pantalla para quitar la ventana emergente y brillante que me recordaba registrar la llamada

en la base de datos—. ¿Carne Fresca para Perezosos?

Sakura hizo un pequeño ruido de frustración. Yo hago una mueca mientras me arrepiento. Eso fue insensible de mi parte.

—Eres demasiado dura con ellos. No todo el que tiene cola es un

imbécil.

—Lo siento —dije, manteniendo mi voz alegre—. Sabes que no quise decir eso. El horario es extraño y los clientes son aún más extraños, pero me gusta estar aquí.

Era cierto, este puesto era bien pagado, manejaba la oficina como si

fuera mía, y lograba vigilar a mi hermana menor veinticuatro horas al

día, garantizando su seguridad. La vida era buena, aunque un poco

extraña.

Mi trabajo era crear nuevos perfiles y emparejar clientes, además de

dirigir la oficina. El trabajo de Sakura era comprobar a nuestros clientes para verificar que las citas siguieran en pie, también debe dar seguimiento después de la cita para asegurar que todos se divirtieron. Incluso actualizar los perfiles con estatus "exclusivo" si era necesario. Ese era el trabajo más fácil en nuestra pequeña oficina. Por lo general ella terminaba en cuestión de horas y luego ponía su computadora en modo de juego, pasando el resto del día jugando Warninja.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Sakura tomó una bocanada de aire y luego contuvo el aliento.

—Oh, mierda

Yo me giré para mirarla de nuevo.

—¿Qué pasa? — conozco esa expresión y sé que no es para nada buena...

—Perfil #2674, eso es lo que pasa —dijo con ansiedad.

Oh, Dios. Ni siquiera tenía que acceder al perfil para saber quién era.

—¿Qué hizo Karui ahora?

Karui cancelaba citas regularmente, era agresiva como el infierno, y

había causado más de un problema con los chicos, y no sólo de la variedad de pulgas y garrapatas. Con toda clase de ellos. A algunos chicos les gustaba eso; por eso pedían citas con ella ya que esperaban que una chica lobo fuera feroz y atrevida.

Pero en nuestra oficina la odiaban. No deja de causarnos problemas.

—¿Qué hizo ahora? —repetí ya que no oía respuesta de Sakura, ahora estoy anticipando la llamada de reclamación que seguro llegaría.

—Canceló una cita con un cambiador gato a través de la página web. —Sakura se pasó los dedos a través de su corta y esponjada melena rosa, dispersando los finos cabellos a través de sus mejillas—. No te preocupes, puedo manejarlo.

Fijé la mirada en la postura rígida de Sakura con preocupación, observando sus brazos en busca de cualquier revelador brote de pelaje. Cuando Sakura entraba en pánico, realmente entraba en pánico, y era mi trabajo tranquilizarla y encargarme de la situación. Su vida dependía de ello.

Hice mi voz tranquilizadora.

—¿Por qué es ese un problema de "oh, mierda"? Karui siempre les

cancela a los gatos.

Teníamos una serie de quejas en su expediente de 1 Km de largo. Si

alguien cancelaba una cita, se les cobraba una tarifa por inconvenientes. Sin embargo, nuestra jefa, Mei, siempre renunciaba a sus tarifas, y Karui abusaba del privilegio.

Yo sospechaba que Karui y Mei tenían algún tipo de acuerdo oculto además del contrato

estándar, pero no iba a preguntar.

La única razón por la que Karui todavía era admitida en el servicio de citas era porque el grupo de miembros mujeres de la Alianza era muy pequeño en comparación con el de miembros masculinos.

Especialmente tan atractivas y dispuestas a salir como Karui. No podíamos darnos el lujo de perderla; era un buen negocio. Por lo tanto, pusimos una nota en su perfil de que prefería citas caninas con la esperanza de disuadir a algunos clientes. Sin esperanza alguna, no disuadía a muchos.

—Pero este no es cualquier cambiador gato —dijo Sakura mientras me dirigía a su escritorio. Sus ojos iban de un lado a otro en la pantalla—. Es una cuenta nueva. Uno del clan Namikaze. Y su cuenta está marcada con una bandera.

Una bandera significaba que alguien era poderoso y peligroso, y que no debíamos cabrearlo o la jefa nos haría cosas terribles. También significaba que Mei se había saltado el proceso de configuración regular y había creado esta cuenta ella misma. Tenía interés personal en su éxito.

Habíamos aprendido desde hace mucho tiempo a no fastidiarla con las cuentas marcadas con bandera. No, si valorábamos nuestro trabajo.

—Oh Dios —susurré—. ¿Tengo que llamar a Mei por la cancelación?

Mei Terumi era la sirena que había comenzado Liaisons Nocturnos Konoha; y era un poco inflexible. No estaría contenta cuando se enterara que Karui había jodido una cuenta marcada con bandera.

—Diablos, no —dijo Sakura mirándome como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Se inclinó sobre el teclado y empezó a teclear frenéticamente—. Puedo manejar esto. Sólo dame un minuto.

—Sakura... —advertí, preocupada por su reacción—. Tenemos que ser

cuidadosas cuando se trata de cuentas marcadas con bandera. Déjame llamar a Mei y ver cómo quiere manejar la situación.

—De ninguna manera. Voy a arreglar esto —dijo mientras tecleaba

furiosamente, con la mirada fija en la pantalla—. Dame cinco minutos y

puedo fingir una falla en la base de datos y borrar todos los registros de

las últimas veinticuatro horas...

—¡Sakura! Mi Dios, ¡no! —Traté de agarrar sus muñecas, pero mi

hermana menor era más rápida que yo—. No toques la base de datos.

Vas a limpiar cada registro individual que ha sido actualizado desde la

última copia de seguridad. No toques nada. Voy a llamar a Mei.

Volví a mi escritorio y hojeé mi directorio interno. Mei estaba de

vacaciones, así que necesitaba su número de celular. Odiaba la idea

de llamarla y molestarla mientras estaba fuera, pero odiaba aún más la idea de que me despidiera. Y estaba segura de que despediría a alguien si descubría que de alguna manera habíamos arruinado una cuenta marcada con bandera.

Marqué.

—Soy Terumi—dijo una voz ronca.

—¡Mei! ¡Hola! Yo...

—Estoy en Las Vegas en este momento, y tú no —continuó la

grabación con una voz burlona—. Y no puedo atender el teléfono en este momento. Estoy

un poco... atada. —Una risa sensual—. Si esto está relacionado con el

trabajo, puede esperar hasta que vuelva. De lo contrario, deja un

mensaje.

El correo de voz pitó y yo colgué.

Había cometido el error de dejar un mensaje una vez y ella me había regañado y amenazado mi trabajo. Sabía que era mejor no hacerlo de nuevo. Cuando uno de los novios

ricos de Mei se la llevaba de fin de semana, no le gustaba ser

molestada.

De vuelta al principio, entonces.

—Si perdemos la cuenta, estamos en serios problemas, Nata —dijo

Sakura—. Va a despedirme.

Temía que tuviera razón. No sólo Mei tenía una relación susceptible

(léase poco clara) con el clan Namikaze, sino que también tenía poca tolerancia hacia los humanos. La única razón por la que empleaba en su negocio a chicas tranquilas y "normales" como Sakura y yo era porque podíamos trabajar todas las horas del día y teníamos prohibido salir con la clientela. El círculo de amigos de Mei estaba limitado por cosas como la luz del día y una luna llena.

Sakura volvió su mirada de preocupación hacia mí.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Me trasladé a la parte trasera de la oficina y me incliné sobre el

escritorio de Sakura, decidida a tomar el control de la situación.

—Está bien. Vamos a resolver esto. Abre el perfil de Karui. A ver si registró a donde iría en su cita con Namikaze esta noche.

Liaisons Nocturnos Konoha monitoreaba estrictamente las actividades de los clientes. La fecha, hora y lugar de una cita eran registrados y detallados, tanto para su protección como la nuestra. Nunca se sabía cuando una guerra entre especies iba a estallar porque alguien había salido con alguien más perra. Literalmente.

Los dedos de Sakura golpearon ligeramente el teclado, y luego silbó.

—Bien, lo registró. Cena en Ichiraku y un par de noches en el

Kumogakure después.

—Cena y una fiesta privada, ¿eh? —Karui se movía en círculos más

rápidos que la mayoría de las chicas, humanas o no. Aun así, tenía buen

gusto, y el restaurante era caro. Al menos estaba consiguiendo que este chico la tratara bien.

El teléfono en mi escritorio sonó de nuevo. Automáticamente fui a

contestarlo.

—Liaisons Nocturnos Konoha. ¿Puedo ayudarle?

—Sí —dijo el hombre en la línea con una voz ronca falsa—. Me gustaría

tener una cita esta noche. Una pelirroja.

Él otra vez. Ahora no era el momento. Puse los ojos en blanco y colgué el teléfono, luego volví al escritorio de Sakura.

—Abre la cuenta de Namikaze de nuevo.

El teléfono sonó.

Ya estaba empezando a irritarme. Rara vez teníamos tantas llamadas

tan seguidas, y casi nunca se producían antes del anochecer, que era

nuestro período de intensa actividad debido a los vampiros que se

despertaban. Dado que era media tarde, significaba que el raro estaba

probablemente volviendo a llamar.

Era hora de solucionar esto. Me dirigí de nuevo a mi escritorio.

—Dame un momento, Sakura, y resolveremos esto. —El teléfono sonó por segunda y tercera vez antes de que lo descolgara y contestara con mi voz más baja—. Liaisons Nocturnos Konoha. Si sigue llamando, maldito pervertido, voy a llamar a la policía y decirles que está solicitando sexo en nuestro negocio.

Una risa profunda retumbó a través del auricular, sin duda no del último

hombre. El calor inundó mi cuerpo ante el sonido líquido, y sentí a mi

cara enrojeciendo ante la sensación.

—¿Llama a todos sus clientes pervertidos —preguntó el hombre—, o sólo estoy de suerte?

Me mordí el labio. Mi corazón se hundió.

—Lo siento. Pensé que era... no importa. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo,

señor?

—Tengo un pequeño problema —dijo con una voz deliciosa, agradable

y suave—. Tenía una cita muy importante esta noche y ella acaba de cancelarme.

—¿Cuál es su número de perfil, señor?

Me lo dio y lo ingresé al sistema, aunque ya sabía lo que revelaría. La

cita de Karui.

El perfil del cliente se abrió. Líder del clan Namikaze —oh, diablos—

VIP en nuestro servicio. No había foto en la base de datos, y su historial era breve, el número de su perfil completamente nuevo. No había utilizado nuestro servicio antes de establecer la cita con Karui. Mi interlocutor súper seductor al parecer se llamaba Naruto Namikaze. Apostaba a que era absolutamente hermoso. Alto, rubio y bien

parecido, para coincidir con sus genes de puma. Un rostro sensual para armonizar con la voz pecaminosa. Y un montón de músculos.

—Tranquilícese, cariño. —Hizo una pausa y luego dijo en voz baja—. ¿Ve mi problema?

Eso me hizo volver a la tierra. Dejé de imaginarme los abdominales del

cliente y presioné el ratón, con las mejillas calientes.

—Veo que Karui Daigo canceló su cita, correcto —dije—. Y no soy su

cariño.

—Karui accedió a pasar la semana conmigo —dijo con palabras tranquilas, como si no pudiera imaginar que hubiera un problema—. Es vital que tenga una acompañante hasta el domingo.

Irritación pasó a través de mí. La desfachatez de los cambiadores

siempre menospreciando a los humanos.

—Pues bien, señor, me permito sugerirle que la próxima vez examine el perfil de su cita un poco más de cerca. Si se hubiera fijado en el historial de citas de Karui, habría visto que tiene unos cuantos malos hábitos, como aceptar citas con cambiadores gato y luego dejarlos plantados en el último minuto. Un poco de investigación simple podría haber evitado esta pena. —Al darme cuenta que mi tono era un poco

antipático, agregué un "señor".

Se rió con su garganta ante mi áspero sermón.

—Va a tener que perdonarme por no estar demasiado familiarizado con

su sitio web. —Su voz vibró en mi oído—. No estoy acostumbrado a

buscar mujeres en línea.

No, apostaría que no. Si era la mitad de sexy que su voz, caerían sobre

él de forma regular.

—No obstante —continuó—, tenemos que arreglar esto. ¿Está Mei? ¿Debo hablar con ella?

Ignoré las dos últimas preguntas. Obviamente, él estaba en buenos términos con mi jefa. Obviamente, esta era una mala noticia para mí.

—No puedo obligar a Karui a salir con usted, señor.

Me animé.

—Llámeme Naruto —dijo, la inflexión en su voz transformándose en persuasión. Lo que hizo temblar mis muslos traidoramente—. Y si Karui no va a salir conmigo, necesito que me encuentre otra cita.

—Puedo hacer eso. —Pan comido. Poniendo el teléfono contra mi

hombro, comencé a teclear, ingresando su número y la cita de hoy en el generador de perfiles—. Deme sólo un momento y buscaré en la base de datos. Estoy segura de que podemos encontrar a alguien en poco tiempo.

—No vampiros —dijo—, o cualquier tipo de no-muerto. —Luego hizo una

pausa—. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Escribí sus criterios de búsqueda en el sistema con el ceño fruncido. La

cosa de "no-muertos" limitaba mucho mi búsqueda. Las mujeres

cambiadoras eran raras, y si omitía hombres y no-muertos, podríamos tener un problema para conseguir a alguien para esta noche, por no

hablar de la próxima semana.

—Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga—dije distraídamente, cruzando los

dedos mientras esperaba que los resultados del perfil aparecieran.

Justo cuando le di mi nombre, tocaron la puerta de la oficina y un

hombre magnífico entró, con un par de lentes de sol ocultando sus ojos.

Me quedé boquiabierta. Era hermoso, alto, moreno y bronceado. Su traje era caro, sonrió y sus dientes blancos como perlas brillaron ante mí.

Incluso desde mi escritorio, podía oler el denso almizcle de su colonia.

Un poco fuerte, pero típico de los tipos seguros de sí mismos.

Sakura se levantó de inmediato y se fue al cuarto de archivos, como

siempre hacía cuando un cambiador entraba al edificio. Olí el olor

talcoso del perfume con el que se roció sus puntos de pulso, el olor fue

abrumador y empalagoso cuando se combinó con la colonia del

extraño.

El hombre debía haber venido para la creación de un nuevo perfil.

Mei prefería que manejara a esos en persona, levanté un dedo hacia

mi cliente, indicando que necesitaba un momento. Él asintió con la cabeza y se sentó justo frente a mi escritorio, mirándome con interés.

Sentí aumentar el calor en mis mejillas y presioné la tecla Enter unas cuantas veces más, sólo para distraerme.

Aparenta estar ocupada,

aparenta estar ocupada.

—¿Hinata? —El hombre en el teléfono sonaba divertido, y tuve que

devolver mi atención a la llamada telefónica—. Eso es muy clásico para una chica moderna. ¿Es usted un vampiro?

Intensamente incómoda, hojeé algunas carpetas en mi escritorio,

evitando el escrutinio del hombre frente a mí.

—Si fuera un vampiro —dije suavemente—. Sería una tostada quemada en estos momentos ya que es mediodía. —La luz del sol entraba por la ventana detrás de mi escritorio, y todo el frente de la oficina en el centro comercial era ventanas—. Soy humana. Lamento

decepcionarlo.

—Oh, no estoy decepcionado —dijo en una voz baja que hizo que los

dedos de mis pies se curvaran.

Entre la llamada telefónica y el hombre frente a mí, que se veía

totalmente interesado en mi conversación, iba a morir de vergüenza.

Los resultados de mi búsqueda finalmente aparecieron y la

computadora produjo un sonido para mí. Gracias a Dios.

Un solo perfil malo apareció en mi pantalla.

—Parece que le hemos encontrado una buena pareja, Naruto—dije,

desplegando la labia comercial—. Naomi Hitoaime resulta estar libre

esta noche, y está muy interesada en salir con todo tipo de

cambiadores, de acuerdo a su perfil.

Hizo un ruido retumbante de asentimiento.

—¿Y qué es ella?

—Una cambiadora —dije evasivamente.

—¿De qué tipo? —presionó.

—Aviar.

Una pausa incómoda.

—Va a tener que ser más específica que eso. – Contuve un suspiro, sabiendo a dónde se dirigía esto.

—Arpía.

El hombre frente a mí, sonrió.

Hubo una pausa en el teléfono, como siempre pasaba cuando el perfil de arpía salía a relucir. Luego, en voz muy baja, dijo:

—No voy a salir con una arpía, Hinata.

No podía culpar al hombre. Las arpías tenían mala fama. Daban a las

psico-novias un nuevo significado. Tendían a desquiciarse por pequeñas cosas, y a continuación las cosas se ponían realmente feas.

Mierda contra la pared, no es broma.

—Tenemos un doppelganger en archivo —dije con desesperación—.

Pakura puede presentarse como hombre o mujer, dependiendo de sus necesidades.

El teléfono se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

—Hinata, ¿estás casada?

Dios, su voz sonaba más sexy que nunca.

Di que sí. Miente y di que estás casada.

—No —suspiré—. No lo estoy.

—¿Estás viendo a alguien?

No me atrevía a mirar al hombre frente a mí, lástima que no me pudiera ocultar debajo de mi escritorio.

—No. —Mi vida personal es demasiado complicada para siquiera

pensar en traer a un novio a la mezcla. Preocupada, miré a la puerta de entrada de la sala de presentación, pero no vi a Sakura. Esperaba que ella estuviera bien.

—Entonces parece que eres mi cita, ¿no?

—¿Qué? —espeté, e inmediatamente después le arrojé la norma de rechazo—. La Alianza Paranormal no permite citas de humanos/cambiadores, a menos que sea permitido por un visado especial.

—Tengo abogados. Déjame los detalles a mí.

—Señor Namikaze —dije, desesperada—, no salgo con clientes.

El hombre frente a mí, se sentó recto y se inclinó hacia delante, como si

su interés se hubiera despertado.

Murmuró:

—Eso es una verdadera pena.

Mi cara, posiblemente, no podría volverse más roja. No en lo humanamente posible.

—Haz una excepción o déjame hablar con Mei. —El hombre al

teléfono no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta, y enfoqué toda mi

concentración de nuevo en él. Estaba empezando a ponerme un poco irritada por sus despóticas exigencias.

—Mei no está disponible.

—Entonces, parece que sólo tenemos una opción.

Mierda. Mei me iba a despellejar viva si salía con un cliente. Estaba

prohibido. Perdería mi trabajo. Por otra parte...

Me quedé mirando la bandera en su perfil. Iba a perder mi trabajo de cualquier manera,

¿verdad? Tal vez si salía con el señor Namikaze, podría convencerlo de

mantenerlo en secreto. Mei nunca tendría que saber que había

frustrado su cuenta, y tomaría unas copas con el hombre para luego

decepcionarlo fácilmente. Parecía lo suficientemente agradable como para pasar un buen rato.

Suspiré.

—Creo que está cometiendo un error, Sr. Namikaze.

—Naruto.

—Sigue siendo un error.

—¿Por qué? Tienes un nombre muy bonito, una voz sexy, y estás libre

esta noche —dijo con su tono halagador—. Eres, al menos un miembro auxiliar de la Alianza, estás trabajando para Mei, por lo que no será nada difícil de explicar, como por qué me sale una cola a veces. Y ya crees que soy un pervertido, ¿recuerdas? Así que no habrá ninguna sorpresa.

¿Eso era una broma? Mi protesta salió como un chillido seco. Esta era

una mala idea.

—Tengo que decir que estoy esperando con impaciencia nuestra cita —continuó Naruto—. Tendré la oportunidad de poner cara a esa dulce lengua tuya.

Me sonrojé otra vez. Maldita sea.

Pensando mucho, miré más allá a la sala de archivos y vi a Sakura

paseándose, frotándose los brazos. Esa era una mala señal. En este

momento ella tenía mucho estrés encima: la jodida cuenta, la ira de

Mei, y el cambiador de la sala. Un nudo de pánico se formó en mi

garganta cuando Sakura cerró de golpe la sala de archivos. Muy mala

señal. Ya que era mi trabajo evitar que Sakura se agitara, eso significa

deshacerme del cambiador que se sentaba frente a mí. Y para hacer eso, tenía que conseguir que el otro cambiador colgara el teléfono. Me aparté de mi escritorio, tratando de obtener una analogía de privacidad.

—Sólo cenar —murmuré en el receptor, cediendo a pesar de mis

recelos. No podía mirar al hombre que estaba al otro lado de mi

escritorio mientras aceptaba la demanda de Naruto. Todo en mí, gritaba que era un gran error, pero tenía que hacer algo. Sakura estaba a segundos de perder el control—. No toda la semana. Y no iré al hotel con usted.

—A menos que quieras —agregó. Puse los ojos en blanco ante su arrogancia.

—No querré. Confíe en mí.

—Ya veremos —dijo, muy confiado—. Nos encontraremos en el

restaurante a las siete y media. Hasta entonces, dulce Hinata. —

Colgó el teléfono.

Dejé el teléfono con alivio. Uno de los problemas zanjado, faltaba otro.

El hombre frente a mí, sonrió.

—Hola, soy Taruho —dijo, tendiéndome su mano.

—¿Era él? —gritó Sakura, su voz ahogada por la puerta—. ¿Estoy ya

despedida?

Me aclaré la garganta y le dirigí al hombre frente a mí una mirada de

disculpa.

—¿Me disculpa un momento?

—Por supuesto —dijo con un guiño.

Corrí a la sala de archivos y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Inmediatamente, puse una mano en mi boca, sintiendo náuseas por el

perfume intenso y empalagoso. Mis ojos se humedecieron.

—Kamisama, Sakura. Si rocías más esa cosa, él pensará que tenemos un jardín de rosas aquí.

—Es un cambiador —dijo entre dientes y pulverizó otro chorro en el

aire—. Sólo estoy siendo cuidadosa. Por lo tanto, ¿estoy despedida?

—No del todo —dije, abanicando el aire. La sensación de vergüenza y

nerviosismo no me dejaría, no importaba lo duro que tratara de

calmarme—. He arreglado las cosas.

Sakura parecía confundida.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que "arreglaste" las cosas?

—Voy salir con Naruto Namikaze esta noche. Tomando el lugar de Karui.

La mandíbula de Sakura se abrió por completo.

—¿Qué? No se nos permite salir con los clientes. Eres normal, no

paranormal. No tienes la documentación apropiada. —Ella sacudió la

cabeza, mirando la puerta cerrada detrás de mí para asegurarse de

que nuestro invitado no iba a entrar—. Eso es muy amable de tu parte,

hermanita, pero Mei perderá los estribos si se entera.

—No lo diré si tú no lo haces —dije—. Para el momento en que ella

regrese de sus vacaciones, estará ya resuelto.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, su pelo corto y fino volando sobre sus hombros.

—No seas loca, Nata. Puedo solucionar este...

Agarré su brazo y la pellizqué, como solía hacer cuando éramos niñas.

—Si borras un archivo de la base de datos, te juro verteré agua sobre la

placa base de casa. ¿Me entiendes? —Ante su mirada fija, continué— Soy la gerente de la oficina. Déjame manejar esto.

Me sacó la lengua en respuesta, y supe que había ganado.

—¿Vas a estar bien? —preguntó bruscamente, cambiando de tema—. ¿Tienes que ir?

—Estoy bien —dije, mientras se frotaba los brazos de nuevo—. Todo está bajo control.

—Mierda. —Quería extender mi mano hacia ella de nuevo, pero sabía por experiencia que sólo agravaría las cosas.

—Yo me ocuparé de este tipo. Tú quédate aquí y te cubriré hasta que te sientas mejor, ¿de acuerdo?

Tenía los labios apretados en una línea firme, y asintió con la cabeza.

—Derriba algo para tener una excusa para quedarte aquí y limpiar. Pero no el frasco de perfume. Mi almuerzo no resistirá si lo pulverizas otra vez.

Una vez más, Sakura dio un tenso asentimiento. Le marqué un pulgar hacia arriba y me deslicé fuera de la habitación.

—Muy bien —dije, con mi mejor sonrisa—. Ahora, si tan solo pudiera ver su identificación de la Alianza, podré abrir su perfil.

Me llevó cuarenta y cinco minutos configurar la cuenta de Taruho. Por lo

general consigo configurar más rápido sin dejar de ser amable y

habladora, pero Taruho era un charlatán y un ligón para echar de una patada. Trabajé de manera constante, echando miradas furtivas a la puerta cerrada de la sala de archivos. No había ni un solo sonido, lo que me preocupaba un poco, pero no podía mostrarlo.

Taruho estaba decidido a conquistarme. Rechacé sus avances y mantuve las cosas estrictamente profesionales, enviando su solicitud para una cita a una pequeña y bonita were-león que pensé que podría adaptarse a él. Una vez que Taruho tuvo su perfil en papel

impreso y de haber yo rechazado su último piropo, no había nada más que él tuviera que hacer, salvo marcharse. Seguí trabajando durante unos minutos después de que saliera, por si acaso se decidía a volver, pero no lo hizo. A continuación, salté fuera de mi escritorio y corrí hacia la sala de archivo, abrí la puerta.

Un bonito lobo gris yacía en el suelo, la cabeza entre sus patas. La

ropa de Sakura estaba descartada en el suelo, mezclada con algunos

archivos caídos.

—Oh, Sakura —la reprendí.

El lobo gimió.

Cogí su camisa desgarrada, examinándola para ver si era remendable. No lo era. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, volví a mi escritorio y abrí mi cajón inferior, luego levanté un gran sobre de manila para revelar una pila de camisas de emergencia. Cogí una rosa y cerré el cajón otra vez.

Vivir con una were-lobo significaba tener una gran cantidad de ropa

desgarrada. En los seis años desde que Sakura se había transformado,

había aprendido a adaptarme a sus necesidades. Pero eso no significaba que yo no pudiera quejarme con ella al respecto. Volví a la sala de archivo y dejé caer la camisa de color rosa delante de ella.

—La última de un color normal —bromeé—. Si cambias una vez más, tú opción se reducirá a las camisetas de Doraemon que encontremos en el estante de liquidación.

Ella me gruñó, sus labios caninos curvándose hacia atrás en un gruñido.

Sonreí y le arrojé la camiseta.

—Sólo un pequeño incentivo adicional.

**-Más tarde-**

Estuve dándole vueltas todo el día a qué ponerme para mi cita. Una

parte de mí quería llevar algo que fuera tan sexy como un funeral. Dado que el sr. Naruto Namikaze estaba pensando en echar un polvo, quería que él entendiera tan pronto como me viera que no iba a anotar esta noche. Necesitaba algo que gritara "fuera de los límites", debía verse puritano, y posiblemente Amish. O esa era la idea.

Sin embargo, mi parte femenina se rebelaba al no potenciar lo mejor de

mí. Naruto era probablemente atractivo y seguro. Yo, mientras tanto, no había tenido una cita en seis años.

Fue lo primero que cambió en mi vida después de que Sakura se

transformara, y gustosamente lo había dado por zanjado. Proteger a

Sakura se había convertido en mi vida, y todo giraba en torno a ella.

Y sin embargo... ahí estaba yo, a punto de tener una cita. Sólo yo y un

hombre que buscaba conocer a una chica guapa, encantarla, y con suerte llevársela a la cama. Tragué saliva. Nada de presión.

Para empeorar las cosas, íbamos a un restaurante de lujo. Tenía que parecer que pertenecía a ese lugar, verme atractiva y segura.

Después de todo, tenía que estar en guardia alrededor del Sr. Namikaze.

Tenía que estar sumamente segura de mí misma, y tranquila, como el

infierno. Balones a la pared, no tomar prisioneros, hacer que no se interese en una mujer fuerte que era humana y normal y que además tuviera una

hermana mitad lobo.

Después del trabajo, me pasé una hora revisando mi armario. La

mayoría de mi ropa era práctica, y nada parecía muy adecuado para

una cita. Terminé poniéndome un vestido con vuelo, sin mangas, de

color negro, con bordes de satén aguamarina. Era bonito y femenino.

La falda era más corta de lo que recordaba y el escote lo

suficientemente marcado como para mostrarlo generoso,

probablemente fuera por eso que se había pasado en mi armario sin

usar, por mucho tiempo, con las etiquetas todavía puestas. En realidad no era del todo seductor, pero para alguien como yo, nunca hubo una ocasión para usarlo.

Me puse un par de pulseras y unos pendientes de aro, y retiré mi pelo

largo, lacio, negro azulado, superfino en un moño en lo alto de mi cabeza. Yo no tenía tiempo para secarlo hasta dejarlo esponjoso.

Después de todo, no estaba tratando de impresionar al señor Namikaze, ¿verdad?

Y sólo porque no estaba tratando de impresionarlo, añadí una segunda

capa de brillo de labios.

Antes de salir por la puerta, pulvericé sobre mi ropa un chorro de

ambientador y las había dejado secar con una hoja de perfume floral para el caso de que el olor a hombre lobo distintivo de Sakura se quedara en mí.

No lo podía oler porque era humana, pero casi todos los cambiadores

tenían una nariz diez veces más aguda que la mía, y había tenido varios sustos. Mis sandalias de tiras negras habían estado al aire, en el porche por la misma razón.

Ichiraku estaba en el corazón de Valle del Fin, en el centro del País del Fuego, donde se atiende a una clientela de negocios y turistas que buscan gastar dinero en la cena. El último restaurante al que había ido era el Burger King, así que estaba nerviosa.

Mi hermana estaba en casa durmiendo la siesta después de su cambio

más reciente. Siempre hacía estragos en ella, así que le dejé el coche y tomé un taxi hasta el restaurante. Me quedé mirando por la

ventana mientras nos dirigíamos hacia nuestro destino, tratando de no

ponerme demasiado ansiosa, el bolso apretado cerca de mi pecho

como una pelota de fútbol transportada en territorio enemigo.

Cuando entré en el restaurante, mis tacones resonaron con fuerza en las

baldosas de mármol, llamando la atención del maître. Esto fue un error

grande y gordo. Debería haber llevado algo con un dobladillo más

largo, o un escote menos pronunciado. O simplemente haber anulado

la cita. Si Mei se enteraba de que estaba saliendo con uno de los

clientes, incluso a petición suya, sería despedida de mi puesto de

trabajo, no importa cuán importante fuera la cuenta.

Los humanos eran una moneda de diez centavos por docena, incluso

los que no se alteraban por las inclinaciones extrañas del jefe o de las

solicitudes de los extraños clientes. La comunidad de la Alianza era

exclusiva, y todos los clientes eran ricos y poderosos. Algunos tenían

mucho dinero, gracias a su longevidad, y algunos simplemente tenían

un carisma natural que atraía a los humanos hacia ellos.

Un par de humanas afligidas como Sakura y yo, bueno, tal vez sólo yo,

estaban fuera de su clase. Si ella tuviera que elegir entre los empleados

humanos leales y los clientes, Mei siempre elegiría a los clientes.

—¿Sí, señorita?

Sonreí al maître, con la esperanza de que no pudiera sentir mi

nerviosismo.

—Estoy aquí para reunirme con el Sr. Naruto Namikaze —dije sin aliento—.

Tenemos una reserva para cenar.

El maître ni siquiera miró hacia abajo a su lista. Él me dirigió una sonrisa

forzada, conocedora.

—El señor Namikaze estará aquí dentro de poco, señorita. Puede esperar en el bar.

—Oh —dije, un poco sorprendida de que mi cita no hubiera llegado

todavía—. Claro. —Dejé que me dirigiera al interior.

Cuando me acerqué a la barra, comencé a sentirme un poco irritada

por la ausencia del Sr. Namikaze, que no podía molestarse ni en llegar a

tiempo. Si se trataba de algún tipo de movimiento pasivo-agresivo para

poner al insignificante humano en su lugar, no era divertido. Con una

pequeña mueca, pedí un appletini y me senté en mi banqueta a esperar.

El appletini era caro pero sabroso e hizo cosas maravillosas para relajar mis nervios. Me bebí la mitad de mi copa antes de que me obligara a

reducir la velocidad. No quería estar borracha en el momento en que el

hombre llegara al restaurante.

Pasaron diez minutos, y jugué con el trozo de fruta en el borde de mi copa.

¿Dónde estaba? Tal vez no se presentaría. Tal vez había llamado a la

agencia de nuevo y le había dicho a Sakura que no iba a presentarse.

Sabía lo que la Alianza buscaba en una mujer, en especial los

cambiadores. Todos sus perfiles de citas decían lo mismo, musculosa,

fuerte y agresiva. Llamativa. Entusiasta. Moralmente ambigua. La

mayoría de las mujeres cambiadoras perseguían a los hombres tan

apasionadamente, como ellos respondían. Incluso las mujeres vampiros

eran criaturas elegantes y delicadas.

¿Yo? Era un chiste de escritorio para el glamour. Una pelinegra tímida

encerrada en unos apretados pantys que iba a cortarle la circulación.

Me había echado un vistazo, reído, y pedido quedar con la arpía,

después de todo. Molesta por el pensamiento, le di un mordisco a la

fruta y succioné el líquido. Después de diez minutos más, este tipo podría

considerarse a sí mismo sin cita. No iba a esperar aquí toda la noche

como una patética perdedora. Puse la cáscara de la fruta en una

servilleta y me tragué de golpe el resto de mi bebida.

Para el momento en que pasaron siete minutos más, lo entendí. Ya era

suficiente. El Sr. Namikaze no iba a venir a nuestra cita improvisada. Una

parte de mí suspiro de alivio. Por lo menos Mei no tendría nada por lo

que estar molesta otra vez, y había cumplido todas mis obligaciones.

Dejé un par de dólares para el camarero, apretando mi bolso bajo el

brazo, y a continuación, al apartarme de la barra, lo vi.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Descansaba cerca, apoyado en la barra como si fuera el dueño del

lugar. Se volvió hacia mí, una cerveza medio llena en la barra frente a él.

Era obvio que había estado allí algún tiempo y tan obvio que había

estado observándome, sin tomarse la molestia de presentarse. _Imbécil_.

Una lenta sonrisa curvó sus labios, mi corazón tartamudeó. Había visto

hombres hermosos, y había visto hombres atractivos. Pero nunca había visto a un hombre que fuera tan poderosamente masculino como éste. Sin exagerar, emanaba por cada poro de su cuerpo.

Me resultaba difícil respirar.

No eran los ojos celestes, soñadores y sexys con oscuras pestañas. No eran esos penetrantes irises azules que me evaluaban como si pudiera verme desnuda. No era el impresionante ancho de sus hombros o la angosta cintura, o la espesa cascada de desaliñado cabello rubio sobre su

bronceada frente. No. Nada de eso hacía que mi respiración se evaporara

lo bastante como la seguridad que él desprendía. Esa forma tan fácil

que mostró el gran hombre con la sonrisa torcida que tironeó sus

labios y definió sus increíbles pómulos.

_Este hombre iba a ser un problema._

El salón se quedó borroso en los bordes, y las estrellas negras brillaban delante de mis ojos mientras él cruzaba la sala a mi encuentro. Todo en él era movimiento sin esfuerzo y elegantes pasos, era como un depredador acechando a su presa.

Se inclinó hacia mí, y pude sentir su aroma limpio almizclado.

—Necesitas respirar, Hinata.

_¿Respirar?_

Cierto. Inhalé profundamente y mi visión se aclaró. Me sonrió de nuevo, esa sonrisa suave y perezosa. Yo casi me derrito en mi lugar.

—Eso está mejor.

Luché contra la urgencia de borrar la hermosa y alegre sonrisa de su cara, estaba molesta porque él me hizo esperar mientras había estado aquí todo el tiempo.

Hizo un gesto hacia el mar de mesas cubiertas con manteles de lino

blanco.

—¿Nos sentamos?

Eso dependía de su respuesta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí mirándome?

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. _Oh dios… Su sonrisa…_

—Me atrapaste —admitió—. Quería observarte por unos minutos. ¿Es eso tan malo?

—Fue muy incómodo para mí —dije fríamente con gesto inexpresivo—. Creía que me habían dejado plantada.

Me tomó la mano con la suya y se la llevó a la boca para un beso. Sus

labios rozaron mi piel, enviando un escalofrío a través de mi cuerpo. La sensación casi me hace arrepentirme de hacerlo sentir culpable. He dicho casi…

—Me disculpo —dijo, pareciendo decirlo en serio—. Eso fue imprudente por mi parte.

Traté de retirar mi mano de la suya. Él no me liberó. Levanto una ceja.

—Señor Namikaze, sabe que a los humanos no se les permite tener citas en la Alianza. En nombre de mi compañía, no quería dejarlo varado esta noche, pero podría perder mi trabajo por esto. Así que si me quedo, Mei nunca debe saber sobre esto. — Lanzo el anzuelo.

Su pulgar acarició la palma de mi mano. Su mirada me dice que ha mordido el anzuelo. Perfecto.

—Por supuesto que no. Lo último que quiero es que te metas en

problemas por mi culpa. Por favor, quédate, pedí el menú de

degustación. — Me engatusó pues nunca había estado en una cena de esas, con sus múltiples golosinas de lujo, todas ellas diseñadas para demostrar las habilidades culinarias del chef y la imaginación que este tendría al elaborar complicados platillos. Sería divertido, y este sujeto parecía sincero e interesante. Retiré mi mano y asentí.

—Está bien. Me quedaré.

—Gracias. —Sonríe delicadamente mientras cierra sus ojos hacia mí. Es un gesto tan descuidado que hace pero para mí es como morfina inyectada directamente en mis venas. _Adictivo._

Ya en la mesa, sacó la silla para que yo tome asiento. El camarero rondaba cerca, luego, el atractivo sujeto rubio se sentó frente a mí y tiró la servilleta en su regazo con un ademán. Yo ya la tenía en su adecuado lugar.

El mesero abrió una botella de costoso vino y, mientras cada uno

tomaba un sorbo, dije:

—Siento que debería señalar mi primera regla de las citas, Sr. Namikaze. — Degusto un poco más del sabroso y lujoso vino — Sólo porque me dé vino y comida no quiere decir que estoy obligada a tener sexo con usted. Así que debo ser directa con usted de que ir al Kumogakure después de cenar no va a suceder.

Sonrió, claramente sin ofenderse en lo más mínimo.

—No soñaría con ello, Srta. Hinata. Si pago por la cena, el único

placer que espero es su compañía.

Me quedé mirando a su 1.96 m de masculinidad al otro lado de la

mesa. Él lucía divertido, como si le gustara un reto. Esto podría llegar a

ser algo muy, muy peligroso en una forma que no había esperado.

Cambié de tema, tratando de poner una pared entre nosotros.

—¿Así que por qué quería verme en el bar, Sr. Namikaze? Sólo en caso de que tuviera verrugas y una espalda jorobada, ¿así podría hacer un rápido escape?

—Quería ver si la voz y el nombre hacían juego con el cuerpo.

—¿Y? ¿Luzco como una Hinata para usted?

—Lo haces —dijo él mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lujuría —. Suave. Deliciosa. Cálida. Curvilínea. —Sus ojos brillaron mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa—. Apuesto a que tienes el mismo sabor.

_Oh. Dios_. Un sonrojo instantáneo atravesó mis mejillas.

—Esa es la primera vez —dije, recuperándome rápidamente y adoptando indiferencia —. Por lo general me han dicho que el nombre Hinata les recuerda a una chica del mundo antiguo o a una caricatura de ninjas.

—Me temo decirle que ellos estaban equivocados. – Su sonrisa juguetona y coqueta hace maravillas en mi estómago.

_Alerta roja. Alerta roja. Todas las hormonas a la superficie._

—Sr. Namikaze...

—Naruto —dice interrumpiendo—. El diminutivo para Narutomaki. —Me

dio una avergonzada mirada—. Antigua familia costera.

Finalmente sonreí.

—No estoy a punto de darte un mal rato por tu nombre. Estás hablando

con una mujer nombrada en pos de una ciudad. Se supone es un nombre para una persona dulce y bla bla. Mi hermana afortunadamente no fue llamada Sol o Dulce. Aunque si tiene un nombre de flor... — me quedo pensativa por un segundo. — Bueno, le queda perfecto.

Se rió, sus celestiales ojos se regocijaron y arrugaron en las esquinas.

Levantó su copa de vino y la elevó hacia mí.

—Dos nombres muy inusuales para dos personas muy normales. Somos la pareja perfecta, Hinata.

No estaba segura de qué tan normal era él, pero choqué mi copa

contra la suya de todos modos. No estaba acostumbrada a escuchar

mi nombre completo todo el tiempo, así que cuando bajamos nuestras

copas, dije:

—Mis amigos me llaman Nata.

Apretó mis manos entre las suyas, cálidas.

—Pero no quiero ser tu amigo.

Su piel contra la mía era increíblemente distractora. Sentí los callos en sus palmas, sentí el fuerte agarre de sus cálidas y grandes manos, sus uñas rascando ligeramente la parte posterior de las mías en un ausente y cómodo gesto.

Oh, dios. Eso me gustó mucho, _demasiado para mi propio bien_.

Lamiendo mis labios nerviosamente, pregunté:

—¿Qué hay en el menú de degustación esta noche?

Sonrió.

—No tengo idea. Simplemente le pregunté al maître qué era bueno y

eso fue lo que recomendó.

El mesero llegó como si hubiese sentido que hablábamos de la comida y nosotros nos separamos, a pesar de que la mano de Naruto permanecía sobre la mía.

—Un amuse-bouche para el monsieur y la mademoiselle —dijo el

camarero, un indicio de acento japonés coloreaba su francés. Dejó dos pequeños platos—. Un patisserie con caviar y crème fraiche —dijo, entonces se fue.

Naruto metió el amuse-bouche en su boca. Después de un momento su

expresión cambió y masticó más despacio.

Miré la preparación en mi plato.

—¿Cómo está?

Masticó por un momento más, luego tragó con dificultad.

—Interesante...

Bueno, eso no me sonó a aprobación. Miré el mío con duda, asentí que había terminado cuando el mesero llegó para llevarse los platos. Regresó un momento después con dos brillantes tazas de una resplandeciente sopa amarilla-anaranjada.

Mis ojos se ampliaron ante la cosa marrón flotando en mi sopa.

—Sopa de mariscos y calabaza —anunció el mesero—, con huevo de

codorniz en el nido.

Oh, Dios. El mesero se fue y le eché un vistazo a mi taza, luego a Naruto.

Estaba mirando su comida con una extraña mirada en su rostro.

—¿Es eso un verdadero nido de pájaros? —pregunté—. ¿Se supone que tenemos que comerlo?

—No lo sé —admitió, luego golpeó su cuchara contra el huevo—. Sé

que soy un were-puma, pero esto es ridículo.

Me reí y tomé un largo trago de vino, no tenía más ganas de comer el

mío de las que tenía él.

—Tal vez no soy tan aventurera como debería cuando se trata de

comida —admití—. ¿Qué es lo siguiente en el menú?

—Queso —contestó, bajando la mirada al pedazo de papel. Su cara hace una mueca extraña.

—¿Por qué la cara? Eso no suena tan mal.

—Una sabrosa mezcla de quesos de cabra y de... yak —dijo, sin dejar

de leer.

—Er... oh. —Tomé otro sorbo de mi vino—. Al menos, el vino es muy

bueno.

Naruto lucía disgustado.

—Lamento que no estés disfrutando la comida.

—Ni siquiera hemos empezado la comida —bromeé—. El plato principal probablemente es algún desafortunado animal exótico servido en una cama de algas. Algas francesas.

Se rió, luego me miró.

—Hay un bar deportivo al lado. ¿Quieres ir por una hamburguesa y papás _francesas_? — hace énfasis en la palabra causando una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios.

—¿Y dejar mi nido de pájaros atrás? —Pretendí proteger mi plato,

resistiendo la urgencia de partirme de la risa. Ante su sonrisa, bajé mi

copa de vino y me puse de pie—. Vamos.

Él tiró un fajo de billetes sobre la mesa. No es de sorprenderse. Como he dicho antes, estas personas poseen gran cantidad de dinero.

En el bar deportivo, agarramos una cómoda cabina y ordenamos.

Mientras esperábamos por nuestras hamburguesas, cayó un incómodo

silencio. Sentarse frente a él en una acogedora cabina que estaba en una oscura esquina se sentía mucho más íntimo de lo que lo había hecho sentada rígidamente en un lujoso restaurante francés con muchas personas a nuestro alrededor.

Junté mis manos, tratando de pensar en algo para romper el silencio, pero nada vino a mi mente. Mierda. No había tenido una cita en tanto tiempo así que no sabía sobre qué hablar. ¿Fútbol? No sabía si él era un

gran aficionado a los deportes. ¿El clima? No, eso era simplemente

estúpido...

—¿Te hago sentir incómoda? —preguntó, malinterpretando mi torpeza.

—No soy muy buena para las pequeñas charlas. O las citas. —Balbuceo como tonta — No suelo tener citas.

Lucía fascinado.

—No puedo imaginar por qué no. Cuéntame sobre ti entonces.

Me congelé. Hablar sobre mí significaba hablar sobre Sakura y no podía hablar sobre ella.

—No hay mucho qué contar —dije en una voz dura. ¿Era esto una

investigación para obtener información? ¿Iba a vendérselo a la

manada de lobos?—. Soy una chica muy aburrida.

Sacudió su cabeza, esa hermosa sonrisa destellando en su rostro.

—Sinceramente dudo que cualquiera con un nombre como el tuyo pudiera ser aburrida.

Me quedé callada. Debo admitir que eso me agradó, pero no lo suficiente como para hablar de mí y mi intensa vida. Si es que así podría llamarle.

—Tú realmente no eres buena con las pequeñas charlas —bromeó.

Dispara, ¿sobre qué podía hablar que no lo alertara de nuestro secreto?

—Me... gusta leer.

Me sonrió sobre el plato de papas fritas que el mesero había puesto frente a nosotros.

—¿Quién no lo hace?

Bueno, ¿cómo no podría gustarte un hombre que dice eso? Tomo el recipiente del kétchup y vierto un poco en una esquina del plato.

—Realmente eso es todo. Ahora, tu turno. Dime algo que te guste. — Decido usar una estrategia de desviación para centrar el tema en él y alejarnos de mí por un rato.

Atrapé un destello de blancos dientes

—Me gustan las mujeres. Suaves y curvilíneas mujeres.

Rodé mis ojos ante su expresión.

—Eso no cuenta.

—¿Por qué no? — Sus ojos se iluminan con diversión.

—Porque es un hecho... Como si dijera que me gustan los hombres con los paquetes grandes — Acerqué por una papa frita — Es como decir que te gusta respirar o comer.

—Suena como que somos la pareja perfecta —dijo perezosamente—.

Me gusta comer, amo respirar —se inclinó sobre la mesa—, y tengo un

paquete muy grande.

Me atraganté con la papa frita.

—No es justo. —Tosí, tratando de recuperar el aliento—. Usted

juega sucio, señor.

Tomó una papa, la untó en el líquido color rojo y me señaló con ella antes de meterla en su boca.

—Tu turno.

—Realmente no hay nada más que decir.

Arqueó una ceja hacia mí.

—Nadie tiene una vida tan aburrida. Tengo la impresión de que tienes

algo que esconder, Srta. Hinata.

_Oh, sí, Naruto. Cuando tenía diecinueve, mi hermana menor_

_comenzó a salir con un hombre lobo. Él la mordió y la convirtió, y tuve_

_que dejar la Universidad para cuidar de ella mientras se acostumbraba_

_al creciente pelo, garras afiladas y cola. Y desde que la manada de lobos la quiere de vuelta, mantenemos un perfil bajo en caso de que tengamos que dejar la ciudad de nuevo. Oh, y me gustan las películas de comedias de_

_chicos de la fraternidad. ¿Y tú?_

Terminé de masticar mi papa, fingiendo pensar en ello. Necesitaba algo soso y mediocre, para inclinar la conversación de vuelta a territorio

seguro. Necesitaba… ¡Ajá!

—Me gusta la contabilidad.

Era una de las frases garantizadas para aburrir a un hombre. La mayoría de las mujeres dirían que les gustaba tener citas, o bailar o enroscarse en casa con una película. Me gustaban los libros de contabilidad generales y hacer las cuentas de los libros de otros.

Hizo una inclinación de cabeza con gesto felino, lo cual era un poco desconcertante, esto recordándome que él era ligeramente poco más que humano, con toda su sensualidad y masculinidad.

—¿Contabilidad? ¿Como contaduría?

Esperé a que sus ojos brillaran con desinterés. Pero lo que sucede me sorprende profundamente.

—Lo encuentro divertido.

Se acercó por otra papa frita.

—Entonces, ¿te gustan las matemáticas? ¿El reto que significan?

Esa no era la aburrida mirada a la que estaba acostumbrada, o peor, la

irónica burla. Me sorprendí, y le di una autentica sonrisa dejándome llevar por un sentimiento lleno de pasión dentro de mí.

—Es como el aspecto del control, ser el que está a cargo. Al principio lo odiaba, pero luego se convirtió como en un rompecabezas para mí,

descubrir cómo balancear los libros y encontrar los números correctos

que hacen que todo encaje. —Yo disfrutaba manejando la oficina de

Mei. Me hacía pensar que podía tener mi propio negocio algún día,

así que lo consideraba una buena práctica.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en empezar tu propio negocio?

—Algún día —dije, incómoda de nuevo. No quería hablar sobre mis

sueños y esperanzas personales con él. Sobretodo de las cosas que no sé si algún día podré tener.

—Puedes empezar tu propio negocio contable. Te contrataré para que hagas los libros de mi compañía.

—Pasaré, gracias. — Por lo que sé, eso no sería una buena idea. Echar raíces arruinaría mi papel de "bajo perfil".

Me sonrió de vuelta y mi corazón cambió su latido drásticamente.

—La oferta sigue en pie. Eres bienvenida a poner tus manos en mis libros en cualquier momento. — De nuevo, la sangre se agolpa en mis mejillas.

Era increíble como él podía hacer algo tan benigno como la contabilidad en algo excitante. Me giré hacia mi bebida, un refrescante

mojito, y tomé un trago, sintiendo una repentina necesidad de valor

líquido. Sonrió y se inclinó hacia atrás, estudiándome como a un delicioso asado que estaba a punto de devorar. Su mano hacia un pequeño movimiento descuidado que me tenía encantada. Pero luego la sonrisa se desvaneció y sus hombros formaron una tensa línea.

Alguien se deslizó en la cabina a mi lado.

—Oh, Hola —dijo un hombre en una baja y reverberante voz que hizo se me pusiera la piel de gallina.

Eché un vistazo sorprendida, volviéndola rápidamente atrás

reflexivamente. La mandíbula de Naruto se apretó en una dura línea.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —El hombre me dio una pícara sonrisa,

mostrando unos grandes y sorprendentes dientes. Él tenía cabello rubio, salvaje y grueso que sobresalía de su cabeza, y una camisa de cuello alto arrugada colgada de su enorme figura. Había algo salvaje sobre él que no podía decir con seguridad, aunque reconocí la forma en la que sus

fosas nasales olfateaban el aire para capturar mi olor.

_Cambiador._

Mi pulso latió en mis oídos y me tensé, pensando en Sakura. _Mierda._

_Mierda. Mierda. _Este hombre podría ser un lobo, y por lo tanto peligroso.

El hombre inclinó su cabeza, la alocada sonrisa nunca dejó su rostro, sus ojos sobre Naruto.

—¿Quién es tu amiga? ¿Es de fuera de la ciudad?

Esperé, temerosa de respirar, para que él encontrara el olor de Sakura en mí. Para revelar mi secreto.

Los ojos de Naruto se estrecharon en una clara mirada de pocos amigos, a pesar de que la agradable sonrisa se mantuvo en su rostro.

—Vete, Atsui. Este es un asunto personal, no de la manada.

Atsui se inclinó aún más cerca de mí. Lo empujé, sin preocuparme en lo más mínimo por ser grosera.

—Aléjate de mí.

Sin inmutarse, Atsui agarró mi mano. Él me olfateó y sus ojos se

ampliaron. Miró de vuelta a Naruto con un gesto de complicidad.

—¿Ella no es una were en absoluto, no es así?

Tomé otro trago de mi mojito, el alivio enfrentando a la ansiedad.

Sakura estaba a salvo... pero ahora tenía toda una nueva serie de problemas.

Naruto se suponía que había estado saliendo con una sobrenatural a

través de la agencia, pero yo era normal. Esto seguro que iba a ir de

vuelta a mi jefa. Mierda.

Mientras bebía, Atsui se acercó y tocó mi oreja. Me sacudí bruscamente, derramando toda mi bebida sobre la mesa.

Naruto se acercó y arrancó la mano de Atsui de mí.

—Si la tocas de nuevo, romperé todos tus dedos —dijo con voz aburrida, pero sus ojos estaban chispeando con desagrado y enfado—. ¿Entendido?

—Tsk tsk —dijo Atsui en una burlona voz—. Es tonto molestarse por la

basura humana, Narutomaki.

Los ojos de Naruto se estrecharon en ranuras y podía sentir la rabia

irradiando de él.

Un movimiento en falso y estos dos pelearían. Naruto parecía listo para

destruir al hombre y Atsui no parecía tener una pizca de sentido en su

cuerpo. Él simplemente continuó sonriendo y mirándome, su mirada

moviéndose sobre mi cuello y mi cabello recogido como si quisiera

tocarme.

—Ella es linda para ser una normal, Naruto. Sin embargo, no es lo que yo llamaría tu tipo. —Me miró de arriba abajo una vez más, sus ojos un tanto interesados, luego devolvió sus ojos a Naruto—. ¿Así que dónde está Shion?

Tenía un nudo en mi estómago. Oh, Dios. ¿Naruto estaba involucrado con alguien? ¿O incluso casado?

—No lo sé, —dijo Naruto, sus palabras con un descuidado acento—. No

soy su guardián.

Verifiqué su dedo, ninguna señal de una línea de bronceado del

tamaño de un anillo. Bien. No que me importara, claro.

—Puedo ver que no soy deseado aquí. —Atsui se puso de pie y sonrió—. Sabes que no se supone que salgas con humanos. Creo que esa regla fue creada por tu propia pequeña Alianza. Es gracioso que seas él que rompe las reglas.

Naruto miró directo hacia mí y le respondió a Atsui.

—No es de tu incumbencia con quién salga. Cuando necesite el

permiso de alguien, lo pediré.

—Haz lo que quieras. —El cambiador hizo una mueca en mi

dirección—. Sin embargo, los otros van a encontrar esto muy

interesante. —Atsui me guiñó un ojo—. Nos vemos, pollo.

El silencio cayó mientras él se giraba y se iba. Naruto apretó sus manos,

observando a Atsui como si quisiera saltar y desgarrar la garganta del

tipo. El otro hombre no miró hacia atrás, mientras se tomaba su dulce

tiempo dando vueltas al otro lado del restaurante y desaparecer de la

vista. El mesero se detuvo para limpiar la mesa y dejarme una nueva

bebida. Naruto no dijo nada.

Fui la primera en romper el silencio. Había cientos de cosas sobre las que quería preguntar. Lo único que salió fue una pregunta con tono curioso.

—¿Pollo?

Naruto respondió a regañadientes.

—Pollo es el término de Atsui para los "naturales" — Hace un gesto con los dedos en el aire —. Le gusta decir que ellos saben a esa ave.

—Eso es bastante perturbador. — Bebo un poco más de mi bebida, como si eso pudiese disuadir el nudo en mi garganta y el rato amargo que acabo de pasar.

—Está tratando de ser duro. Su manada está llena de idiotas a quienes les gusta mangonear a tantas personas como pueden. Ellos se niegan a unirse a la Alianza.

Bueno, eso explicaba por qué ellos habían estado como perros y gatos.

También me hacía querer vomitar. Pensar que él había estado sentado

a mi lado... tratado de tocarme... pensar que él habría podido oler a

Sakura si no hubiese sido cuidadosa. Bebí un sorbo apresurado de mi mojito, mis manos temblando. Y luego me atoré, mi garganta demasiado apretada para tragar apropiadamente.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Naruto, el acento retirándose de su voz—. Lo siento si él te asustó.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—No, estoy bien. Mi bebida sólo fue por el camino equivocado. Así que — Aclaro mi garganta con un pequeño carraspeo —, ¿quién es Shion?

Suspiró.

—Mi ex —admitió—. No la he visto en meses.

—Las noticias deben viajar despacio. — Lo observo a través de mis gruesas pestañas.

—Sí. No hablamos mucho con la manada de lobos. —Él no parecía

querer extenderse en el tema.

Gracias a dios por eso. Mi cuerpo se tensa un poco al escuchar las ultimas palabras. Es una vieja costumbre de salir huyendo desde que escuchaba la frase "manada de lobos".

—¿Qué clase sobrenatural es Shion? ¿Were-mofeta? —pregunté, mi tono dulce. Trato de desviar un poco el tema.

Sus labios temblaron de risa.

—No, solo una were-puma que estuvo alrededor por mucho tiempo. ¿Nunca has salido con alguien así?

Le di una mirada.

—No puedo decir que mi pequeño libro negro está lleno de were-

pumas.

Se rió.

—Estoy deleitado de ser el primero.

Todo mi cuerpo se tensó. Pero eso era tonto. Naruto no podía saber que

era virgen.

—Antes de que lo olvide —dijo Naruto, sacando su billetera. La hojeó y luego me dio una pequeña tarjeta color salmón—. Firma esto.

—¿Qué es? —La tomé y la giré, leyendo. Un montón de pequeñas letras deslizaban a través de ella por ambos lados.

—Tu visa. —Ante mi mirada perpleja, me dio una sonrisa—. Dice que

estás legalmente aprobada para salir en la Alianza Paranormal.

Por lo que había escuchado, esta clase de permisos tardaban una

eternidad.

—Entonces, ¿por qué le dejaste creer a Atsui que yo no tenía una?

Levantó su bebida.

—Tal vez te quiera toda para mí.

Algo en mí burbujeó deliciosamente al escuchar sus palabras.

Varias bebidas y una comida deliciosa y normal más tarde, caminábamos fuera del restaurante, sonriendo. Apoyé mi mano en el hueco de su brazo, habiendo bebido lo suficiente, y tenido la suficiente conversación para permitírmelo.

Me encontré a mí misma demasiado a gusto junto a Naruto. Eso era un error de cabo a rabo, pero cuando me sonrió, me temblaron las rodillas, y más aún la resolución.

No paraba de repetirme que él era un ser sobrenatural. Eso significaba malas noticas para Sakura, y por lo tanto, para mí. Sencillamente era lo que debía evitar. Citas.

Naruto significaba Alianzas políticas, las cuales no podía ni siquiera comenzar a entender, enemigos mortales (con súperpoderes todos ellos, no bromeo), y todo tipo de problemas. Como humana al margen de estos

temas, sabía lo justo del funcionamiento de la Sociedad Secreta, pero

había niveles de los cuales no debería saber nada. Todo lo que sabía de él hasta ahora, era que se convertía en un voraz, puma come-hombres a la luz de la luna llena.

Sospechosa, miré hacia el cielo. No había una luna llena. Bien. Aunque Sakura no hacia esas cosas a la luz de la luna llena específicamente… Bueno…

Todo acerca del desarrollo de nuestra cita me dijo que huyese, y huyese muy rápido. Pero él era encantador, divertido, y muy, muy sexy. Escuchó todo lo que dije con una mirada interesada en su rostro. Podría hablar de los extraños planes de Mei en la oficina, y sabía que lo entendería, porque era parte de la Alianza. Se veía seductoramente libre, más aún cuando se rió de mis anécdotas. Sencillamente era perfecto. Todo en él me gustaba, y cada vez parecía gustarme más.

Además, aprendí un poco acerca de él. Naruto era el hijo mayor de su familia y tenía hermanos más jóvenes. Su padre murió cuando tenía dieciocho años, y su madre vivía en California con su segundo esposo, un were-león. Amaba a su clan. Era el jefe de la Alianza Paranormal (eso explica lo de la visa) y poseía una gran empresa de seguridad formado por cambiadores.

Él era... agradable. Me gustaba. Aunque no debería gustarme, tampoco. Sakura estaría en peligro si yo permitiese que mis sentimientos hacia alguien, especialmente un ser supernatural, se interpusiese entre nosotras. Yo era su escudo contra el mundo.

Perdida en mis pensamientos, yo estaba callada mientras salíamos del restaurante. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero él aún seguía sujetando mi brazo en el suyo, posesivamente. Había una parada de taxis bajando la calle, pero empezó a alejarse de la parada de taxis y se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento privado del restaurante. Ahí se disipó mi feliz y casi burbujeante humor. Me detuve.

—Me parece que es hora de volver a casa.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar una copa en alguna parte? —Su mano se deslizó por encima de mi hombro. Sujetándome de nuevo. Su mano era muy cálida y se sentía muy bien contra mi piel desnuda, pero yo no podía permitirme estas debilidades.

—No voy a ir a un hotel contigo.

Sus labios se torcieron.

—No voy mentir, me encantaría tenerte en mi cama. Pero estaba pensando más en la línea de tomar algo, una copa. O café, si lo prefieres.

Claro, y yo estaba tarareando un Hougaku.

—Nop, gracias. —Me aparté y me volví hacia la parada de taxis.

Cuando un coche se detuvo, Naruto me abrió la puerta.

Antes de que pudiera entrar, inesperadamente, él cerró la puerta. Irritada, le di un golpe en el brazo.

—¿Pero qué...?

—Shhh —dijo, volviéndose hacia mí. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, como los de un gato, brillando en un color verde amarillento, reflejando la luz.

Lo miré con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Parecía que estuviese olfateando el aire, como si buscase la ubicación de algo. Quería preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero me acordé de su petición de silencio, y decidí hacerle caso.

Él parpadeó y el brillo antinatural desapareció de sus ojos, volviendo sus pupilas a un tamaño normal, una vez más. Entonces me miró.

—No tomes el taxi.

—¿Por qué? —Observé el taxi que estaba a la espera, nerviosa.

Él tiró de mí hasta rodearme con un abrazo protector, arrastrándome hasta la acera.

—El conductor del taxi olía como... si estuviese borracho.

Al oírle hablar, me sonó a completo cuento. Me acordé de la forma en que sus ojos habían brillado, como si hubiera una presa para cazar.

—Uh-huh.

—Yo te llevaré a casa. ¿A cuánto queda de aquí? — Se precipitó y me acercó más a él.

—A más o menos veinte minutos —le dije.

—¿Vives con alguien más?

—Sí, con mi hermana —dije, volviendo la cautela—. ¿Por qué?

—Bien. —Me dio su teléfono—. Llámala y dile que llegarás en veinticinco minutos, y si no, que llame a la policía.

Eso parecía lo suficientemente seguro como para fiarme de él. Tomé su teléfono y marqué el número de mi casa. Sakura respondió al segundo tono. Podía oír su juego en la computadora de fondo.

—¿Hola?

—Soy yo —le dije, mirando a Naruto de reojo. Me miró con calma, con las manos en los bolsillos. Al menos, no parecía que me estuviese espiando—. Todavía estoy con el Sr. Namikaze. Me va a llevar a casa, llegaré en veinticinco minutos.

—Bien —dijo lentamente, no podía asegurar si había captado la ansiedad en mi tono. Tenía que contarle acerca del lobo que había visto esta noche, y las referencias veladas que le había hecho. Tal vez fuese necesario moverse de nuevo.

—Dile que si no estamos a tiempo, llame a la policía —dijo, probablemente malinterpretando mi silencio.

Lo repetí de nuevo en el teléfono, sintiéndome un poco como un bicho raro y excesivamente paranoica. En cambio él estaba tranquilo y relajado.

—Creo que no hace falta que te diga que Mei acaba de llamar y te ha dado instrucciones para después —dijo Sakura, recitando la excusa que habíamos acordado en caso de que la cita fuese mal y tuviese que salir huyendo rápidamente. Ella bajó la voz hasta el susurro—. Debe ser muy guapo.

_Oh, señor_. ¿Y si mi were-puma había oído eso? Le miré de reojo y vi como su boca se torcía en una sonrisa.

—Muy guapo. —Estuvo de acuerdo él.

Casi muero de vergüenza.

—Mira, veinticinco minutos, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Vas a estar atenta?

—Claro —aseguró, bostezando—. Voy a poner en marcha un reloj de arena, o algo por el estilo. Diviértanse, ustedes dos.

Colgué el teléfono y lo devolví, disgustada. Sakura no se lo estaba tomando en serio, y Naruto acababa de oír toda la conversación, gracias a su audición sobrenatural.

—Tenemos veinticinco minutos —anuncié.

—Sip —dijo—. Estaremos allí en quince.

—Estás muy seguro de ti mismo.

—Sí lo estoy —admitió—. Sé lo que quiero, y siempre lo consigo —dijo, mientras me traspasaba con la mirada.

Lo ignoré.

—Muy bien, entonces. Voy entrar en el coche cuando me digas lo que oliste ahí atrás.

Vaciló.

—Un cambiador. Sé que no quieres ser vista conmigo, así que pensé que sería mejor si te llevo en mi coche.

Eso tenía sentido, y me sentí aliviada de que él hubiese sido tan rápido para comprenderlo.

—Gracias.

Simplemente me sonrió.

El coche de Naruto era un Icona Vulcano de color rojo. Casi me derrito al verlo, y al valetparking le pasaba tres cuartos de lo mismo, con una expresión parecida a la mía, parecía reacio a entregarle las llaves del coche al dueño.

Pasé la mano por el techo mientras él abría la puerta para dejarme entrar. El interior era pequeño, pero elegante, justo lo que yo esperaba para este tipo de coche. Era increíble que un hombre alto como Naruto pudiese caber en ese coche. Miré el tamaño de los asientos. Eso me alivió un poco. Este coche era un seguro anti violaciones en las citas, sencillamente no había sitio suficiente para hacer nada.

Se deslizó en el coche junto a mí y se detuvo, los ojos brillando con ese color extraño de nuevo por un momento.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Nada, sólo soy un poco paranoico.

El regreso a casa fue muy breve. Yo había pensado no darle mi dirección, pero Sakura sabía que me estaba llevando de regreso, y teníamos su información en el archivo del trabajo. Si había una cosa que la Alianza no permitía, eran asesinos y delincuentes. Eran extremadamente cuidadosos para guardar las apariencias, y alguien que no podía seguir las reglas básicas de la sociedad normal se solía "desechar" muy fácil, y rápidamente.

Algo así como la mafia, pero un poco más peludo y con garras.

Unos quince minutos más tarde, nos detuvimos en la entrada de la pequeña casa que alquilábamos Sakura y yo en la periferia. Vi su figura en las cortinas mirando por la ventana. Vio el coche y levanté la mano para hacerle saber que era yo.

Ella asintió y cerró las cortinas de nuevo, dándonos privacidad a Naruto y a mí.

Yo quería quedarme con él durante unos minutos más, pero parte de mí estaba agitada. Mi mente estaba rumiando la aparición de Atsui esta noche, mis pensamientos estaban llenos de lobos y la seguridad de Sakura... y yo no podía dejar de pensar en la sonrisa de Naruto, y en como sus dedos habían acariciado mi mano antes.

Pero yo había aceptado mi rol de protectora hacia mi hermana hace mucho tiempo, y no había espacio para un hombre en mi vida, sobre todo uno con una cola.

Naruto me pasó un brazo por detrás de mis hombros y me tensé, pero él sólo agarró un mechón de cabello que se había escapado de mi moño. Con sus dedos rozando mi cuello en pequeños movimientos que enviaban escalofríos por toda mi espalda.

—Me lo he pasado maravillosamente esta noche —dijo.

Madre mía, él era increíble. Su cabello dorado brillante parecía negro como la tinta en la oscuridad excepto por algunos mechones que se reflejaban en la luz de un farol, con sus ojos centelleando en un increíble azul.

—Escucha, Naruto...

Puso un dedo sobre mi boca, silenciándome antes de que pudiera hablar.

—Shh —dijo, sin importarle en lo más mínimo mi enfado—. La semana es joven, Hinata. Aún queda un montón de tiempo. Tengo hasta el sábado antes de que las cosas se vuelvan desesperadas.

—No te entiendo.

Inclinó la cabeza, los ojos brillando en la luz de la luna.

—¿Eh?

—Llamas a la agencia y concretas una cita, cualquiera. Y cuando decides que no quieres salir con una arpía, un vampiro, un doppelganger, o cualquier otra cosa que pueda tener un historial, pides un sustituto. A mí. —Alcé mis manos en el aire en un gesto un poco histérico—. Y ahora estás diciendo que está bien, porque tenemos tiempo hasta el sábado. ¿Qué tiene que ver el sábado con todo esto? No entiendo absolutamente nada.

Me miró fijamente, y luego se echó a reír. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, sintiéndome herida y avergonzada. Lo miro con ojos penetrantes esperando por una respuesta que me explique que causa tanta gracia, pero, al ver que no habla decido interrumpir su chiste.

—¿Qué es tan malditamente gracioso? — Mi voz es casi un gruñido.

—Pensé que lo sabías. Pensaba que alguien en la línea de tu trabajo adivinaría... —Sonrió y habló con un poco de ironía y diversión en su voz—. Tengo que decir que esto le da un nuevo matiz a la situación.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Se apoyó en la cerca, con lo que mi pulso empezó a martillear. Me eché para atrás instintivamente.

—Voy a entrar en celo —dijo.

**Narutomaki es un rollo de pescado, de ahi proviene el nombre Naruto. Sí, hice mucha investigación acerca de los nombres para esto. Si quieren el link de donde saqué esta información me avisan y se los mando. Es bastante bueno.**

**Hougaku es una especie de canción tradicional japonesa.**

**Wooo Naruto entrará en celo… Hmm… ¿cómo reaccionará Hinata ante esto? Supongo que pronto lo sabran jajaja.**

**Bien, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen saber que les ha parecido. Personalmente estoy muy complacida con esto y mi inspiración está por los cielos con este fic. Espero que sea de su agrado y no duden en comentar con lo que sea que quieran poner. Acepto sugerencias, opiniones y preguntas.**

**Trataré de no tardar en actualizar para así no hacerlos desesperar. Gracias por leer y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo:D**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Me retraje ante su declaración, sobresaltándome un poco en mi lugar.

—¿Qué tú qué? — estoy demasiado sorprendida con lo que acaba de decir.

Tomó el mechón de pelo suelto de nuevo entre sus dedos, empezó a juguetear con él.

—En celo. — se concentra en el moño en que recogí mi cabello oscuro – Por así decirlo.

—Yo... yo... —Parpadeé, tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos para hablar con coherencia—. Pensaba que solo las hembras entraban en celo. —¿No que los hombres tenían el equipo incorrecto para ello?

Tratando de lucir indiferente, le di un rápido vistazo a su pantalón. Bueno, ahora tengo otra cosa en mente. _O realmente estaba en celo, o estaba tan bien dotado como decía ser_

—Todos usamos el término y estás en lo correcto, solo las hembras entran en celo. —Su boca se torció—. Una de las hembras puma de mi clan está por entrar en celo en unos días. Su necesidad afecta a todos los machos, así que ocurren peleas entre los hombres que no están en pareja para reclamarla y las políticas del clan se vuelven realmente complicadas por estos días. Normalmente ella se iría de la ciudad si no tuviera una pareja, pero... no puede esta vez. —Su cara se endureció.

—Oh. —Exhalé, pensando con fuerza. Mi mirada se posó rápidamente en la sensual curva de su boca, el pequeño trozo de su lengua que tocaba sus labios. Oh, Dios. Desvía el tema. Desvía el tema—. Entonces... ¿Por qué no se juntan la hembra y tú?

—Es... complicado —dijo y se deslizó un poco más cerca de mí—. Y yo te quiero a ti.

—Oh —repetí, retirándome ligeramente hacia atrás. La parte trasera de mi cabeza se golpeó fuertemente contra la ventana empañada del Icona Vulcano. Quizás era tabú para él cortejarla. Yo no sabía mucho sobre pumas, o sobre la Alianza en general, pero ellos tenían su propia jerarquía. Es algo que mi mente humana no podría empezar a comprender. Menos en este momento—. ¿Es por eso que... Karui...?

Él asintió y con ojos curiosos y espectantes llevó suavemente su mano a mi cabello, quitando el broche que mantenía mi apretado moño en su lugar, liberando así los mechones de tinta negra azulada que se desparramaron por mis hombros.

—He estado queriendo hacer eso toda la noche —dijo, recorriendo mi cabello con sus dedos y luego masajeando mi cuello, como un gato masajeando sus patas. Su voz era un gruñido bajo—. Tu cabello es infernalmente sexy. ¿Cuán largo es?

—Hasta mi cintura —dije sin voz, no se por qué le respondí eso pero mi respiración se aceleró hasta coincidir con la suya, mis ojos clavados en su rostro. Su honestidad me tiene como una moto—. ¿Así que estabas usando el servicio de citas para encontrar a alguien porque estabas en celo?

Él levantó su mano, con una gran cantidad de mi cabello en ella y lo dejó deslizarse entre sus dedos como si fuera seda. Claramente el inicio de ronroneo en el fondo de su garganta. Mis hormonas femeninas reaccionando a su inesperada reacción.

—A mí Karui no me importa. Ese servicio de citas era la única opción disponible para conseguir una cita de último minuto a la que no le importaría lo que soy, así que pagué la ridícula cuota y armé un perfil esperando que eso se cumpliera.

Quité mi cabello de entre sus manos con un ligero movimiento de cuello. Sus ojos siguieron la dirección en que cayó mi cabello.

—Nuestro negocio no es ridículo. Nosotros proveemos a aquellos que tienen necesidades muy especiales. Incluyendote a were-pumas necesitados con celo. — Ruedo mis ojos y veo como la comisura de su labio se curva con diversión.

—Es un trabajo peligroso y Mei lo sabe. Lo que es peor es que no le importa. —Sus ojos azules buscaron los míos—. Es una tonta por contratar humanos para hacer un trabajo delicado. Vas a cruzar alguna línea de la que no tienes idea y entonces todos terminarán en problemas. — Se encoge de hombros demostrando desinterés.

—¿Ah sí? —Coloqué con rudeza mi cabello sobre mis hombros. Sus ojos siguieron el movimiento y mi cuerpo sintió un pinchazo de conciencia—. ¿Del mismo modo en que tú has cruzado una línea al salir con una humana?

—Algo así — casi gruñó, inclinándose hacia mí.

Planté mi mano en su rostro y lo empujé.

—Ha elegido a la chica incorrecta para su celo señor Namikaze.

Su sonrisa se curvó contra mis dedos. Su voz ahogada por mi mano.

—¿Qué es lo que te hace decir eso?

—Soy virgen. —_Nadie se había metido en mis bragas en veinticinco años y este petulante chico no iba a ser el primero_. Mi pecho se llena de aire al sentirme orgullosa de mí misma.

—Lo sospechaba —dijo. Sus ojos chispearon con diversión.

Había abierto mi boca para preguntar por qué cuando capté algo de reojo. Una sombra pasó tras la ventana del piso de arriba, bloqueando la luz. _Esa ventana es... _

—Hay alguien en mi habitación. —Me recliné, observando desde el tablero. Sorpresa predomina en mi tono de voz.

_Sakura nunca iba a mi habitación. Estaba demasiado asustada de que su aroma contaminara mi ropa._

Sus ojos estaban clavados intensamente sobre mí. Estudiando mi rostro detenidamente. El gesto me hacía sonrojar fuertemente.

—¿Estás tratando de distraerme?

Pero luego Sakura espió desde la ventana de la planta baja, en la sala, moviendo la cortina hacia un lado y luego dejándola caer al centro, y la sombra volvió a pasar nuevamente por la ventana de mi cuarto. Mi corazón comenzó a repiquetear, y por el rabillo del ojo vi a Naruto tensarse. _¿Hay alguien revisando mis cosas? ¿Está tras Sakura? _Pánico llena mi expresión y Naruto pronto se mueve del otro lado.

—Sostén esto —dijo, dándome sus llaves y el celular. Él saltó del auto.

—Espera —dije abriendo mi puerta—. ¿Adónde vas?

—La sacaré de allí —dijo—. Quédate en el auto. —Desapareció hacia la parte lejana del auto y fuera de mi vista. No pude ver bien gracias a la oscuridad del exterior.

Me quedé observando la ventana de mi habitación, esperando que la forma reapareciera así sabría que no estaba loca y temiendo eso al mismo tiempo. Quedarse sentada en el auto no tenía sentido. Salí del Icona y marqué el teléfono de la casa, mis manos temblaban con tal fuerza que me resultó difícil hacerlo. Tuve que tratar varias veces antes de lograr hacer la llamada. Por fin... Él teléfono da dos timbrazos antes de ser levantado.

—Hola —dijo Sakura, confundida.

—Sakura, ¿estás allí con Naruto? ¿Está allí contigo? —Estaba balbuceando tan rápido que sonaba incoherente.

—¿Naruto? Pensé que estaba contigo. ¿Por qué estás llamando desde la entrada?

—No importa. Solo sal de la casa, ahora. Ven y encuéntrame en el frente.

—No estoy vestida...

—¡Sakura, eso no importa solo hazlo! Luego te explico —Terminé la llamada sin esperar respuesta de su parte y escruté con cautela cada ventana.

_¿Dónde estaba el intruso? ¿Dónde estaba Naruto? _Ninguno estaba a la vista. Empiezo a sentir el pánico dentro de mí. No sabía dónde estaba mi hermana. Maldición. Si no salía iba ir a buscarla.

Eché las llaves de Naruto en el capó mientras corría esperando no rayar la pintura... y tropecé con el zapato de un hombre. Confundida, miré hacia abajo. Estaba el otro zapato, junto con un par de pantalones y una camisa similar a la que Naruto había usado para nuestra cita. Mi mente no lo procesó al instante. Luego emito un _"Oh"_ que se escapa de mis labios con un débil susurro.

El sonido de un cristal rompiéndose me hizo mirar hacia arriba y vi una enorme y aleonada sombra desaparecer tras la ventana del piso de abajo.

_¿Había... había Naruto cambiado para ir tras Sakura?_ Escuché el rugido del gato dentro, y el grito de Sakura.

_Mierda._

Corrí hacia ella, la urgencia de proteger a Sakura me sobrepasaba, casi cegándome con el miedo. Mi hermana me necesitaba... Adrenalina corría fuertemente por mis venas.

Mientras mi mano tocaba el pomo de la puerta, los arbustos al lado de la casa crujieron. Me di la vuelta, llevada hacia ese lugar en contra de mi voluntad. Mi bolso no era pesado, pero lo usaría como arma en caso de necesidad. Di algunos pasos hacia los arbustos.

—¿Naruto? ¿Eres tú?

Un gruñido bajo y sobrenatural llegó hasta mis oídos. No sonaba como el rugido anterior pero _¿Sería Naruto... en su forma felina? _Di otro paso hacia los arbustos y luego me detuve. _¿Me reconocería si estaba en su forma felina? ¿Era este posiblemente el movimiento más estúpido jamás realizado? _Di un paso hacia atrás y decidí tomar otra táctica.

—¡Sakura! —grité con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones—. ¡Naruto!

—Aquí —dijo Sakura, su voz distante y extraña.

Me di la vuelta y observé la visión más hermosa del mundo, el pequeño cuerpo de Sakura estaba acurrucado en los brazos de Naruto. Estaban del lado más alejado del Icona, habían salido de nuestro pequeño patio trasero en el lado más alejado de la casa. Fui saltando-corriendo hacia ellos.

—¡Sakura! ¡Gracias a Dios!

Mi hermana estaba en su pijama, su cuerpo rígido por el terror, sus hombros hundidos de una forma que reconocí, tratando de hacer su cuerpo más pequeño esperando fuertemente así curvar su cuerpo para enmascarar su aroma. Mientras corría hacia ellos me di cuenta de que Naruto estaba completamente desnudo. La amplitud de sus sólidos hombros y el pequeño brote de pelo en su pecho, mucho más ligero de lo que había imaginado para un hombre puma, las estrechas caderas y...

_Oh, vaya._

—Hola —exclamé, mi voz temblaba, pero mi temor por Sakura rápidamente superó mi embarazo ante la desnudez de Naruto y otro sentimiento de calor dentro de mi abdomen—. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Estás bien?

—Está bien —dijo Naruto, aun sosteniéndola contra él—. Cuando entré por la parte trasera de la casa en mi forma puma la asusté y se desmayó. — Su expresión cambia — Por cierto, creí haberte pedido que me esperaras en el auto...

Claro que lo había hecho. Probablemente había pensado que habían venido por ella o había estado al borde de hacer otra transformación. Sakura me dio una pequeña sonrisa de vergüenza y se acarició los brazos, como si estuviera tratando de evitar otro cambio involuntario.

Podía entender eso. También me sentía un poco débil.

—¿Quién estaba en nuestra casa? — Ignoré lo dicho del auto, esto era más importante para mí y él no me conoce lo suficiente. No puede pedirme que me quede en el auto cuando la vida de mi hermana peligra.

Su mirada se oscureció.

—Nadie a quien pudiera encontrar. Cuando subí a revisar el lugar estaba vacío. Era como si nadie hubiera estado allí, salvo por el olor que había... —dijo frunciendo el ceño para sí.

—¿Qué tipo de olor?

—Como a carne podrida —agregó Sakura—. No sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando, solo que la casa apestaba. Estaba sacando la basura cuando me llamaste.

Con sospecha dentro de mí señalé hacia los arbustos ubicados del lado contrario de la casa de donde ellos habían venido.

—Creí haber escuchado algo por allí, pero no pude oler nada.

—Voy a ver. —Naruto dejó a Sakura inmediatamente en el suelo y cruzó el patio.

Observé sus nalgas contraerse bajo la luz de la luna mientras él caminaba hacia los arbustos. Fue difícil forzarme a quitarle la vista de encima, pero la preocupación por mi hermana me llevó de vuelta a ella y me di la vuelta, tocando su brazo y examinándola con la vista fija. Mi rol de protectora apoderándose de todo mi control.

—¿Estás bien? — pregunto con dulzura.

—Solo tratando de mantenerme —dijo con la voz temblorosa—. Me sorprendió. Yo... espero que no me haya olido. Si lo hizo yo... No sabría qué hacer...

—Estoy segura de que estará bien —dije, mintiéndole para reconfortarla. Para asegurarme, escondí mi mano disimuladamente tras mi espalda y la restregué en mi vestido en un intento por quitar su olor.

Ella miró sobre mi hombro y se atragantó.

—Está de vuelta. — su miraba se dirigía al suelo.

Me di la vuelta. La sangré rugía en mis oídos mientras me quedaba viendo al hombre caminando vigorosamente a través del jardín, cabello salvajemente alborotado pero de una manera sexy, pura piel bronceada músculos en movimiento y completa, absoluta, definitiva desnudez. Y a juzgar por su casual y grácil postura, no le importaba estar desnudo.

—Oh, estoy en tantos problemas —suspiré, viéndolo moverse. Luego levanté los pantalones de Naruto y se los tendí con los ojos cerrados para no ver nada más y ser tentada. Este chico disparaba todas mis hormonas al espacio.

—Estoy bien, en serio —protestó Sakura a mi lado en el Icona. Ya le he preguntado varias veces. El viento estaba fuerte y frío afuera, así que me senté en el asiento del conductor mientras esperábamos a Naruto—. Te estás preocupando demasiado.

—Siempre me preocupo por ti. Además, te desmayaste. —Pasé una mano por su brazo desnudo, en busca de pelaje delator—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien —dijo con molestia, quitándose mis manos de encima como lo haría con una madre sobreprotectora—. Solo me sobresalté. Cuéntame sobre tu cita. —Una sombra cruzó su rostro—. Él no preguntó sobre mí, ¿cierto?

—La cena estuvo muy buena. El restaurant era hermoso. Te hubiera gustado. — _Si ignoras el episodio del auto, la incursión de un hombre lobo y a mi cita diciéndome que está por entrar en celo._

—Tu cara está roja —dijo—. Te gusta, ¿no es cierto?

Me enfoqué en el jardín al frente, evitando su mirada.

—No seas tonta. Solo salí con él esta única vez. No va a ir a ningún lado. Sabes que no se puede. No hay espacio en mi vida para algo como eso.

—Te gusta —repitió lentamente—. Y a ti no te gusta nadie. Huh. Curioso.

La ignoré y a su gesto de ironía, revisando de nuevo la casa en busca de Naruto. Él había insistido en revisar el lugar una vez más en su forma de puma. Al no lograr nada, cambió nuevamente e hizo un par de llamadas mientras Sakura y yo esperábamos en su auto.

Todas mis sugerencias de ir a la casa se encontraron con un pequeño gruñido proveniente de la única garganta masculina existente.

—¿Deberíamos llamar a la policía? —pregunté luego de bajar la ventanilla.

Negó con la cabeza hacia mí.

—No creo que lo que estaba en tu casa fuera humano. No podemos notificar a la policía, eso comprometería a los miembros de la Alianza que viven en el vecindario. Además de que sería peligroso para ellos sin contar que nunca te creerían.

A mí me importaba muy poco la Alianza. Quería volver al interior de mi casa y ver qué había desaparecido o había sido tocado o movido. Necesitaba pistas de quién o qué había estado hurgando entre mis cosas.

Naruto dio una vuelta hacia el auto, poniéndose sus pantalones y ajustando su cinturón.

—Olí una mezcla de cosas. Como hombre lobo y algo más.

Sakura se puso rígida a mi lado y el temor contrajo mi corazón.

Ya me veo haciendo una enorme maleta y empezando de cero en otra ciudad.

—Nosotras no podemos oler nada —dije con molestía e ironía—. Tú eres el que tiene la nariz de cambiador.

Me dio una mirada vergonzosa. Así que mi were-puma sí posee vergüenza en su sistema.

—Claro. Sigo olvidándome.

—¿No es seguro volver a entrar? —pregunté nuevamente—. Tú has entrado a la propiedad tres veces.

Negó con la cabeza y alcanzó su camisa.

—Uno de los tigres en el clan Aburame sabe ciencias forenses. Se pasará pronto para espolvorear la casa y buscar evidencia. —Estiró su mano hacia mí—. ¿Las llaves de la casa por favor?

Agarré mi bolso con más fuerza, protegiéndolo como un balón de futbol contra mi pecho.

—¿Por qué?

—Así Shino puede revisar la casa mientras llevo ustedes dos a un hotel.

_De ninguna forma. No con el aroma de Sakura por todo el lugar._

Naruto continuó:

—Shino insistió en que dejemos la escena del crimen intacta y eso es lo que vamos a hacer. Puedo entrar y traerles un poco de ropa una vez que él de su aprobación.

La mano de Sakura se cerró contra la mía ansiosamente y supe lo que estaba pensando. Si Naruto se metía a la casa y revolvía entre sus cosas encontraría el aroma a lobo en todas sus cosas, o peor, encontraría la ropa que había usado la última vez que se había transformado: Una camiseta destrozada y un par de shorts que olían por el cambio.

—Estamos bien —solté rápidamente—. No necesitamos ropa. Sólo vayámonos.

La ceja de Naruto se elevó y le dio un vistazo a Sakura en su pijama.

—De acuerdo —dijo lentamente—. Les compraré algunas ropas y revisaremos las cosas en la mañana. ¿Les parece bien?

A mí aún no me gustaba el pensamiento de un extraño rebuscando en nuestra casa, especialmente uno con la nariz de un cambiador. Debo disimular estar segura cuando me siento más expuesta que nunca… Nadie es tan buen actor…

—A veces cuidamos del perro de nuestra vecina —mentí para explicar el olor perruno que seguramente había en la casa—. Dile a Shino que me llame si viene una mujer con un perro a la mañana.

Una sonrisa apareció en la esquina de la boca de Naruto. Por ahora estábamos fuera de peligro.

—Le diré.

Sin otra razón para andar con rodeos, le entregué las llaves. Él se alejó para saludar al carro que se detuvo.

Shino resultó ser un hombre con pequeños y cortos rizos negros, unos lentes negros y una expresión animada, a pesar de ser casi la medianoche y estar congelado afuera. Él y Naruto hablaron por un par de minutos, luego Naruto le mostró la puerta principal y entraron. Apreté mis manos con fuerza para detenerme de correr dentro y rociar la casa con algún aerosol para ocultar aromas o aún mejor, ahuyentar al hombre fuera de la casa. Mis pensamientos estaban fuera de control y no podía evitar tensarme.

—Estoy segura de que está bien —dijo Sakura, tratando de aliviar mi preocupación—. Sabes que soy cuidadosa. Y si Naruto no notó nada antes... No creo que encuentre nada ahora ¿verdad?

Asiento ligeramente hacia ella. Al menos yo tenía ropa. La pobre Sakura solo tenía su pijama.

Naruto volvió unos momentos después y salí a su encuentro. Él se movió a mi lado como si perteneciera allí y comenzó a frotar mis hombros.

—Shino va a estar ocupado por varias horas, por lo que me va a dejar tus llaves por la mañana.

—Está bien. Sakura y yo nos quedaremos en la oficina —dije.

—No puedes dormir en la oficina —argumentó Naruto, poniendo su cálido brazo a mi alrededor. Él hizo un gesto hacia Sakura, aún acurrucada en el auto, con sus piernas escondidas bajo ella—. Luce un poco asustada. ¿No preferirías quedarte en una agradable y cómoda habitación de hotel?

Le eché un vistazo a mi hermana. Era una delicada y frágil persona, tan diferente a mí con mi alto y voluminoso cuerpo. Esta noche ella parecía aún más pequeña, mirando hacia la casa con ojos preocupados, esperando que Shino descubriera su secreto y arruinara su vida. Estaba temblando, también.

Suspiré.

—Ella podría necesitar una buena noche de sueño. Gracias. Nos quedaremos en el hotel.

Asintió y me empujó contra él, metiéndome bajo su barbilla y acunando mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

Me puse un poco rígida, pero él sólo pasó sus manos con gentileza arriba y abajo por mi espalda. Se sentía hermoso y relajante, y finalmente me relajó un poco. Desafortunadamente, acurrucarse con un hombre no era la mejor forma de deshacerse de él.

En el hotel, Naruto nos consiguió la habitación contigua a la suya. La habitación era encantadora, las mantas dobladas, y suaves batas colgando en la parte de atrás de la puerta del baño. Me sentí adormilada con tan sólo mirar la grande y lujosa cama.

—Estaré en el otro lado si me necesitas —dijo Naruto, de pie en la puerta que unía los dos cuartos—. Duerman bien, hermosas damas.

Con un guiño hacia mí, cerró la puerta.

Tan pronto como se fue, me dejé caer en el borde de la cama y suspiré.

—Dios, desearía que no estuviese tan bueno. Eso haría todo esto mucho más fácil.

Sakura tocó su oreja, indicando que su audición de cambiador podría escuchar nuestra conversación.

_Oh, bueno. No es como si hubiese hecho un buen trabajo escondiéndolo de todos modos._

Ella se movió hacia el closet y lo abrió, explorando el contenido. Luego se volvió hacia mí y susurró:

—¿Hay mantas adicionales?

—¿Por qué? —susurré de vuelta. Ella se señaló a sí misma.

—Todavía huelo como lo que fuera que estaba en la casa —susurró ella, su voz apenas audible—. Necesito bañarme y sacarme el hedor. Pero si lo hago...

_Olería como ella de nuevo._ Y si duermo junto a ella toda la noche, olería como ella, también, porque no tenía otra ropa para dormir.

_¿Debería bajar y conseguir una tercera habitación?_ Naruto de seguro estaría curioso si lo hiciera, y tendríamos que ser más precavidas que nunca.

A menos que... _¿ya había descubierto que Sakura era un hombre lobo?_ Descarté la idea. Me habría cuestionado al respecto de inmediato si lo hubiese hecho, o pedido hablar con Sakura. Nuestro secreto todavía estaba a salvo.

Sakura temblaba ligeramente mientras miraba hacia la cama, sabiendo que no podía entrar en ella y relajarse. Sabiendo que nuestra estadía aquí no era un completo indulto, que en el cuarto de al lado estaba un hombre que podía revelar todo por lo que habíamos trabajado tan duramente en ocultar. Mientras la observaba, ella frotaba sus hombros. Estaban cubiertos de carne de gallina, una señal segura de que estaba a punto de cambiar debido al estrés.

Hice un gesto con la mano para conseguir su atención, luego señalé hacia la puerta que unía los cuartos.

—Voy a dormir con Naruto —gesticulé—. Toma esta cama. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y olvidó susurrar.

—Nata, qué...

La corté con un rápido gesto de mi mano, luego susurré:

—¡No de esa forma! —Me acerqué a ella para explicar mi plan—. Simplemente voy a decirle que roncas y que no voy a poder dormir. Es perfecto, porque si duermo en la misma cama que él tendré el mismo aroma, y no sospechará nada.

Era un plan perfecto, pero no era por lo que quería dormir junto a él. Quería hacerlo porque la sola idea me hacía temblar de la emoción.

—Nata, no —susurró Sakura en protesta—. ¿Qué si es un canalla?

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—No es un canalla —susurré de vuelta—. Es agradable. No hará nada. —Decidí no mencionar lo de estar en celo.

No lucía convencida, pero la vi mirar a hurtadillas de nuevo a la cama, y suspiró.

—Podría dormir en el piso… —comenzó, pero el rodar de mis ojos la cortó.

Se sentó al pie de la cama, y me dio un débil pulgar hacia arriba que devolví. Cuando ella estaba recién duchada y envuelta en una bata de baño, apagué las luces, luego cerré la puerta detrás de mí, dando un paso hacia el vestíbulo.

Un alto y falso ronquido comenzó a alzarse desde el cuarto, así que tomé una profunda respiración y llamé a la puerta de Naruto.

La abrió unos momentos después, su pelo revuelto, su pecho desnudo. Mi mirada fue inmediatamente a los pantaloncillos de cintura baja de rayas azules y blancas para dormir alrededor de su cintura, notando el rubio rastro de pelo que se deslizaba por su abdomen.

—Hola, de nuevo —dijo. Tiré mi cabeza hacia arriba, sorprendida mirando.

—Oh. Hola.

—¿Pasa algo?

_No, en lo más mínimo_… pensé mientras el calor se extendía por todo mi cuerpo. Hice un gesto hacia nuestro cuarto.

—Odio preguntar, pero mi hermana ronca y pensé que podría dormir contigo.

Alzó una ceja.

—Dormir en la misma habitación que tú —corregí rápidamente—. Podemos poner almohadas entre nosotros o algo. Y nos dará una oportunidad para... hablar.

—Puedo conseguir otra habitación —comenzó.

—Preferiría quedarme contigo —dije—. No es una insinuación. Me siento más segura contigo en la habitación después de lo de esta noche, aún estoy un poco sacudida por el susto, digo si eso te parece bien.

Se apartó para dejarme entrar.

—Por supuesto.

Siempre un caballero, Naruto inmediatamente me ofreció un juego de pijamas de repuesto, tomé una rápida ducha y cepillé mis dientes con el cepillo de cortesía. Cuando salí, la habitación estaba vacía, con una nota de que Naruto se había ido para conseguir almohadas adicionales de la recepción.

Volvió poco tiempo después. El sonido del cerrojo de la puerta fue lo único que me hizo saber que había regresado; aparte de eso, se movió tan silencioso como un gato. _Já. Irónico ¿no?_

Yo ya había preparado la cama para su regreso. Almohadas estaban apiladas en el medio y me había envuelto en unas mantas, dejándole la sabana y el edredón. Sus labios se contrajeron a la vista, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente puso las almohadas adicionales y apagó la luz.

—Pensé que íbamos a hablar —le recordé.

El otro lado de la cama se hundió con el peso de Naruto cuando se echó a reír. El sonido derritiéndose en mi oído.

—Mi boca funciona igual de bien en la oscuridad, Hinata. Imaginé que la tuya también.

Ahora eso era un evidente doble sentido. Mi corazón se aceleraba con nervioso entusiasmo y mis piernas se sentían débiles y gelatinosas. Extrañamente, estaba un poco falta de aliento ante su persecución.

_¿Empujaría a un lado las almohadas y me tomaría en sus brazos? ¿Besándome sin sentido?_

Me retorcí un poco ante el pensamiento y me obligué a no pensar en tales cosas. Le dije que esto sería inocente, y él había estado de acuerdo. ¿Por qué estaba fantaseando con él embelesándome? Me di la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Naruto, e intenté relajarme. Era una tarea casi imposible, mi cuerpo estaba completamente consciente del hombre que yacía tan cerca de mí.

Intenté pensar en algo que decir. Después de todo, la idea de estar aquí era que quería hablar con él, ¿cierto? Así que necesitaba hablar.

Un brazo serpenteó y agarró mi cintura, tirando de mí en la cama. A pesar de la pared de almohadas que esperaba encontrar, me deslicé a través de las sábanas y choqué contra su pecho.

—Shhh —dijo suavemente en mi oreja, su aliento cálido rozando mi piel. Se sentía bastante bien. Calientes serpientes de deseo se enroscaron a través de mí.

—Así que dime —susurró en voz baja en mi oreja—. ¿Quién querría matar a Sakura? —Su pulgar empezó a acariciar mi brazo en un distractor y estremecedor diseño.

Me calmé en sus brazos, sorprendida por la fiebre que se apoderó de mi piel. Me tomó un momento recuperarme, y luego me di cuenta de lo que él estaba preguntando. Cerré los ojos y me forcé a concentrarme. Montones y montones de personas probablemente querían matar a Sakuta, pero no podía decirle eso. Fingí ignorancia.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Quienquiera que estaba en tu casa. —Me atrajo más cerca hasta que mi espalda se apretó contra su frente. El aliento dejó mis pulmones ante el calor que me inundó. Sus brazos me envolvieron, y me acurrucó junto a él, me sentí como la más pequeña y delicada mujer del mundo en lugar de mi uno setenta y dos centímetros.

Estaba bastante cerca del cielo.

—¿El intruso? —pregunté—. Nadie que conozca a Sakura quiere matarla.

En parte no estaba mintiendo. Eran todos esos lobos que no conocían los que eran el problema. Podía sentir su cálido aliento contra mi oreja y cuello.

—¿Algún ex novio o amante enojado?

Me quedé en silencio, el único ex novio que ella tenía era uno muerto. Sabía que estaba muerto porque yo le había disparado. Me hice la pensativa por un momento.

—Ningún amante enojado —dije—. Sakura no está viendo a nadie. ¿Piensas que ella era el objetivo?

Podía sentir su pecho moviéndose con cada respiración. Su mano se deslizó fuera de mi brazo hacia mi cintura, luego a través de la curva de mis caderas en un abrazo muy íntimo.

—¿Estaría alguien detrás de ti, entonces?

Estaba haciendo condenadamente difícil concentrarme. Luché por poner en orden mis pensamientos y sacudí mi cabeza.

—No a menos que haya hecho enojar a la mafia de la contabilidad. Somos personas peligrosas, ya sabes. – Bromeé. Ahora estaba desviando la conversación para quitarle un poco de seriedad y cesar su curiosidad.

—Shhh. Mantén tu voz baja —dijo él, luego mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja con suavidad.

Esa caricia juguetona hizo estallar todo mi cuerpo, y flexioné mis caderas contra las suyas instintivamente. Un pequeño gemido se elevó en mi garganta.

Escuché su gemido en mi oreja, y su mano extendida se flexionó a través de mi vientre.

—¿Te gusta eso? —murmuró, y repitió la acción. Sus dientes marcaron el borde del lóbulo de mi oreja, y sentí su lengua moviéndose rápidamente contra mi arete—. ¿Debería decirte lo sexy que te ves luciendo nada más que mi pijama? —_Mordisco, mordisco_.

_Querido Dios, esta es la mejor cosa que jamás había sentido. ¿Por qué demonios seguía siendo virgen?_ Mi mano cubrió la suya, mis dedos latían al compás con los suyos, amasando la carne de mi estómago también. Sentí su masculinidad contra mi espalda, duro y obvio, y comencé a tener algunos pensamientos muy atrevidos.

Pero no podía. Quité su mano de mi vientre y podría haber llorado.

—No voy a dormir contigo, Naruto.

Se echó a reír mientras yo intentaba mover mi cabeza. Él estaba tendido sobre mi cabello aún húmedo lo cual limitaba mis movimientos.

—¿Quién dice que tenemos que dormir?

Tironeé de mi cabello y él se movió, inclinándose sobre mí en lugar de a mi lado. Su aliento se desplegó a través de mi cuello. A pesar de que estaba libre ahora, no hice ningún intento por moverme, emocionada y temblorosa. _¿Qué haría?_

Para mi sorpresa, Naruto se inclinó sobre mí y mordió mi clavícula. Muy suave para ser la mordida de un vampiro en la carótida, pero definitivamente sentí el roce de los dientes en la base de mi cuello, y luego el sensual deslizamiento de su lengua sobre mi carne.

Se sentía tan bien que no era capaz de contener un gemido de placer, y cuando su lengua golpeó sobre un lugar sensible de nuevo, mi mano se enroscó en su cabello para mantenerlo en su lugar, animándolo a repetirlo. Con cada golpe de su lengua, un gemido de placer se deslizaba de mi garganta.

—Shhh —susurró contra mi oreja antes de mordisquear otra vez—. Vas a despertar a los vecinos.

A través de la pared, pude oír el falso ronquido ruidoso de Sakura.

Me congelé.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Quería agradecerle a Sakura por el obvio recordatorio, y golpearla en la cabeza por la interrupción. Tan ardiente como era Naruto, era un cambiador, y fuera de límites en más formas de las que él podía imaginar. De igual manera, solo quería a alguien para saciar sus necesidades mientras estaba en celo.

Mi hermana, por el contrario, probablemente estaba marcada de por vida, escuchándome besarme con Naruto. Mi mano fue a su cara y lo alejé. Sentí el bufido de diversión proveniente de sus labios contra mis dedos, pero entendió el mensaje y se echó hacia atrás, regresando a su lado de la cama.

Allí, agarró mi mano, luego presionó un beso en mi palma.

—Hablaremos en la mañana, Hinata. Duerme un poco.

—Buenas noches —susurré de vuelta. Me quedé allí, despierta y respirando con fuerza por largos minutos. Mi cuerpo todavía vibraba y mis piernas se sentían curiosamente líquidas. Sólo por uno o dos mordiscos en el cuello y oreja y ya estaba como una moto.

Me quedé dormida imaginándome a mí y a Naruto en algunas situaciones atrevidas, esperando no decir su nombre en mi sueño.

**Bueno, aquí está el tercer capítulo de la historia. Espero que comenten y me diga que les ha parecido y si les gustó. También acepto criticas. Amo responder y leer sus comentarios ya que son los que me dan ánimos y me inspiran a continuar escribiendo. Es mi segundo fic y la verdad es que leer lo que piensan me ayuda bastantexD**

**Lo cierto es que no tengo mucho que decir solo que el próximo capítulo llegará prontini y que en él veremos un poco más acerca de Hinata y Sakura y la relación entre Hinata y Naruto tendrá un giro importante. También conoceremos a algunos personajes importantes.**

**Muchas sorpresas vendrán en el próximo capítulo. Espero que las disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiendo.**

**Adieu à tous mes lecteurs! **

**¿Qué tal mi francés? Jajá un abrazo y nos leemos en el próximo:3**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Cuando desperté y entorné los ojos debido a la luz del sol que se abría paso a través de la ventana, mi mano se deslizó inconscientemente hacia el otro lado de las sabanas, pero el lado de la cama de Naruto estaba frío y él se había ido. Me incorporo somnolienta en la cama y observo el cuarto vacio_. Es extraño._ Decido ir al baño y cuando vuelvo algo llama mi atención. Una nota estaba situada cerca de una pila de ropa junto con mis llaves. Me senté y cogí la nota. No es que estuviera ansiosa por saber de él.

_Nope. Para nada._

Suprimí la sombra de decepción que me invadió al no poder ver a Naruto

esta mañana. Como si me importara saber cómo luciría. Si tendría ese tipo de barba de la tarde o si tendría esos lindos mechones dorados despeinados y salvajes, o esa mirada somnolienta que se que volvería mis piernas gelatina. _Nope. No me importaba_.

Rápidamente tomé la nota y empecé a leer. Su letra era fluida y garabateada. Pero de alguna manera íntima. Con sólo mirarla me recorrió un cálido hormigueo. Se sentía agradable pensar en él de esa forma.

_Hinata._

_Shino no encontró nada inusual en la casa. De igual forma iré a verificar yo mismo. Vigilaré la casa para asegurarme que nada __ni nadie__ regrese. Por favor, si puedes mantente alejada por unas cuantas horas más, hasta que sepa que es seguro. Bajé a la tienda de regalos y les conseguí algo de ropa. Adiviné las tallas. Espero que estén bien. Hay algo de dinero en el bolsillo para el taxi, usa mi tarjeta de crédito si lo necesitas. Tienes mi número celular. Llámame más tarde y podremos hacer planes. No te dejaré escapar tan fácilmente._

Suspiré.

En una forma genuinamente masculina, Naruto había adivinado incorrectamente nuestras tallas. La camiseta y pantalones deportivos de los Devil Bats que había conseguido para Sakura eran aproximadamente dos tallas más grandes. Su delgada forma prácticamente nadaba en aquella ropa deportiva. Pero ella sólo barboteaba acerca de cuán considerado era Naruto.

Mis ropas, siendo yo más alta y de mayor talle de corpiño que Sakura, eran demasiado estrechas. La camiseta se veía indecente y los pantalones de correr eran tan cortos que bien podrían haber sido capris. Me los puse de todos modos. Y usé mi vestido corto por encima como una túnica. Parecía un completo circo andante. Me encogí de hombros ante mi imagen en el espejo.

—Lo bueno es que Mei nunca está en la oficina —dijo Sakura, arremangándose la camiseta—. De lo contrario habría tenido un infarto de habernos visto vestidas así para trabajar.

La suerte no estaba de nuestro lado. No habíamos hecho nada más que llegar a la pequeña oficina de enlaces a contarles a las chicas del horario nocturno (Tenten e Ino) acerca de nuestro lamentable asalto de morada cuando Mei apareció de repente, hecha toda visión en un cortísimo vestido rojo y con su oscuro cabello castaño cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros.

Tragué con fuerza ante la visión de mi jefa.

—Mei —dije con voz débil. Un nudo formándose en mi apretada garganta—. Has vuelto pronto. —Bien, mierda. Esto sólo complicaba las cosas.

—Hinata —chilló con un marcado acento y luego hace un gesto de hastío—. Quiero verte en mi oficina. Ahora. —Ni se molestó en vernos a las cuatro apiñadas en el escritorio de Sakura.

Todos mis sentidos estaban en alerta. Alisé mis ropas. Mei de alguna forma debía haberse enterado de mi cita con Naruto y sólo había venido a la oficina a darme una paliza. _Mierda._

Sakura me miró con ojos desorbitados cuando pasaba. Pero no salió disparada hacia el cuarto de archivo. El resto de las chicas en la oficina no eran cambiadoras. Y Mei era una sirena. Las sirenas tenían muchas cosas a su favor y también algunos trucos bajo la manga de los que yo era completamente ignorante. Pero el sentido sobrenatural del olfato no era una de sus mejores cualidades. Esa era la razón por la que habíamos podido trabajar aquí por tanto tiempo y a la vez sentirnos tan seguras ante una "no natural".

Sin embargo, Mei no era la jefa más comprensiva. Tenía horarios extraños, esperaba que sus empleados se mantuvieran a estándares aún más altos que los de ella, y tenía un montón de extrañas rarezas que yo había desestimado como basados en supersticiones. Siempre se ausentaba alegando estar buscando a "su alma gemela", salía con muchos hombres adinerados mientras estaba en camino de ello. Y también tenía un puñado de extraños caprichos que calificaría como prototipos basados en su lado sobrenatural. Pero lo que Mei si no era, es ser tonta. Podría reprendernos por no vestir formal por un día, pero al final eso no afectaría nuestro desempeño en el trabajo ni nuestra forma de atender teléfonos o a los clientes. Su ira tenía que ser a causa de mi cita.

Me había dejado llevar por la atractiva cara de Naruto y mis propias furiosas hormonas.

_Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. Te has puesto en riesgo por un chico._

Tan pronto como entré en la lujosa oficina con vista panorámica de Mei, cerró la puerta tras de mí. Su oficina estaba por mucho mejor amueblada que el resto del edificio, las sillas eran elegantes y macizas, y obras de arte colgaban de las paredes. La primera vez que entré casi dejo salir un silbido.

Nosotras sólo teníamos un horrible cartel de motivación que ni siquiera habíamos puesto nosotras. Mei se tomó su tiempo en cruzar desde el otro lado de la habitación y sentarse en su escritorio. Bebe de su copa alguna clase de bebida burbujeante sin alcohol. Luego, con una tímida mirada coqueta en su rostro, comenzó:

—¿Por qué no me cuentas qué está pasando, Hinata? —Su voz era cantarina y deliberadamente dulce. Lo cual, en definitiva, no era buena señal.

Tiré del dobladillo de mi vestido y esperé que no hubiera notado que por debajo los pantalones tenían un logo deportivo en la cadera.

—Sólo me encontré con el Sr. Namikaze para decirle que no saldría con él. Intenté llamarte, pero no estabas disponible.

Mei sacó su teléfono celular. Golpeteó la pantalla un par de veces con el dedo pulgar mientras lo sostenía en una mano y luego me lo tendió. Miré la fotografía que ella había puesto y acercado. Naruto y yo, sentados en la mesa del restaurante. Mis ojos estaban cerrados y la expresión de mi rostro era de éxtasis mientras Naruto me alimentaba con algo.

_Oh, vaya. Estoy atrapada._

Ella se inclinó y me arrancó el teléfono de la mano.

—¿Es que acaso la primera regla de trabajo no es nunca salir con los clientes? ¿No te he explicado que los humanos y la Alianza no se mezclan nunca?

Tragué saliva.

—Lo sé. —Oh, Dios. Iba a perder mi trabajo.

—Y sin embargo, desobedeciste mis reglas. —Me señaló—. Su marca está toda sobre tu cuello. ¿Sabes cómo me enteré de esto?

—No. —Me toqué el cuello y me ruboricé. El lugar en dónde él me había mordido no tenía una marca visible. Aunque se sentía algo caliente para mí ¿Las sirenas tenían visión de rayos X?

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—No tenía menos de cuatro llamadas la noche anterior. La comunidad de hombres lobo está muy molesta y está amenazando con boicotear mi servicio si no preparo a más seres humanos. Han hecho llamadas a otros líderes importantes y ya tengo a un VIP que ha cancelado su cuenta. No solamente la Alianza entera está molesta. Sino que están furiosos porque "Yo". —Ella se clavó un dedo en el pecho—. He autorizado una visa para un ser humano. Peor aún, no les extendí la misma oferta a los otros líderes tal como hice con el líder del clan Namikaze.

Me llevé las manos a la frente y con lentitud repasé toda la chachara que Mei me había soltado.

—¿Podrías repetir lo que dijiste? — Tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para concentrarme pues estos temas no eran mis fuertes.

—Si un clan de weres puede salir con humanos, todos pueden salir con humanos, o eso es lo que me han dicho. Así que como puedes ver, tengo un problema. —Mei me miró con disgusto—. Un gran problema que tú has creado. Mis mejores clientes, con las cuentas más grandes quieren saber qué hace de los were-pumas tan especiales como para recibir un tratamiento especial sobre los clientes habituales. Estamos hablando de una humana virgen con papeles y linaje. — Hizo un gesto extraño con su mano hacia mí mientras sus ojos centellearon con un sentimiento desconocido y juro que me sentí por un momento agobiada y con un mal presentimiento.

—Espera —interrumpí. Me estaba haciendo parecer un perro—. ¿Humana virgen con linaje?

Dio una mirada con que me decía que debía guardar silencio mientras sus manos se cruzaban en su pecho.

—Se conoce gracias a los de Derechos Paranormales que una mujer humana ha sido aprobada y declarada apta para la Alianza ¿Qué se supone que les diga a estos hombres importantes jefes de clanes? —Entrecerró sus ojos hasta volverlos ranuras.

Retorcí mis manos sobre mi regazo y esperé que no se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Sólo me encontré con él porque... — decidí irme por camino seguro.

—¿Por qué…? — expresó casi en un gruñido mientras esperaba la continuación de mi oración.

¿Podría decirle la verdad, que Sakura había estado espantada y yo distraída con otro cliente y que la respuesta había escapado de mi boca antes de que hubiera pensado en ella realmente? Por último, admití la verdad.

—Intenté llamarte, pero apareció tu contestadora y supe que no querías ser molestada, por lo que tuve que tomar una decisión. Me pidió que saliera con él y pensé que una minúscula cita no haría daño.

La boca de Mei formó una dura línea. Su expresión cada vez era más sombría.

—Pensaste mal. Ahora debo echarte a la calle junto con tu hermana.

Mi corazón se encogió. Mei nos pagaba muy bien a las dos. Si éramos despedidas sería toda una odisea tratar de conseguir empleos que pagaran tan bien como este. Y aquí estábamos a salvo porque sabíamos dónde estaban las manadas y lo que hacían. Sabíamos que los were-pumas vivían en Nikko a las afueras de Kantō. Sabíamos también que las manadas de lobos vivían al otro lado en Utsunomiya. Teníamos fichas de cada cambiador soltero de la zona que usaba el servicio. Lo cual hacía a Sakura más segura sabiendo qué lugares y a quién evitar.

Si éramos despedidas tendríamos que dejar la ciudad y comenzar todo de nuevo. Teníamos algo de dinero, pero no suficiente para una mudanza a través del país dentro de un territorio ciego. ¿Y si nos mudamos a Hokkaido o a Kyūshū y los were allí eran más pesados y difíciles que los de aquí?

—Por favor no nos despidas a Sakura o a mí —rogué—. Necesitamos este trabajo.

Sus ojos eran duros a medida que se centraban en mí.

—¿Eres leal a mí y a mi compañía?

—Sí, — ¿a dónde planea llegar con esto? —. Cualquier cosa con tal de mantener mi trabajo.

—¿Harás lo que sea necesario para recuperar mi buena voluntad?

Unos cuantos turnos extras no remunerados merecerían la pena. Además me vendrían bien para pensar mejor las cosas antes de tomar una decisión respecto a Naruto.

—Lo qué tú quieras. Mi agenda está abierta.

Mei se reclinó en su silla. Alegría y regocijo bailaban en sus verdes ojos.

—Bueno. Casi debiera agradecerle a ese were-puma por haberte marcado —dijo con aire ausente, mirando fijamente mi cuello. El trozo de piel ardiendo bajo su escrutinio—. Su marca te hace infinitamente más deseable para los demás ahora que has sido reconocida como propiedad de alguien más.

Esa no era la respuesta que había estado esperando. ¿A qué se refería con eso?

—¿Perdón?

Su perfecta boca se curvó en una sonrisa.

—Tú, mi pequeña suculenta humana virgen. Asistirás a otra cita. Varias de ellas, en realidad. — Me señala mientras sonríe complacida.

Naruto debió haber llamado y hecho arreglos más temprano. Esto hizo que mi estómago diera un salto de alegría, aunque lo reprimí. Tenía que pensar en Sakura, no en mis hormonas.

—El señor Namikaze es encantador, pero...

—No vas a salir con el señor Namikaze —espetó ella—. Ya hemos acabado con el clan Namikaze, a menos que tramiten el servicio y paguen las cuotas.

Fruncí el ceño.

—No estoy entendien...

—Este es un servicio de citas. Y sabes tan bien como yo que las mujeres deseables son muy solicitadas. —Mei se levantó por encima de mí—. Y como dije, desde anoche he recibido llamadas de cuatro importantes titulares de cuenta. No eran conscientes que teníamos disponible una mujer humana autorizada, mucho menos una virgen. —Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa—. Les dije que se trataba de una nueva oferta, por supuesto. Y desde que tienes la bendición de un líder de clan, no sólo es que estés autorizada y con el correspondiente papeleo sino que también eres muy deseable. —Caminó alrededor de su escritorio y se acercó a la silla en la que yo me encogía.

—Tú, mi bollito de masa hervida asistirás a estas citas con estos hombres, o tritones, lobos, nagas o lo que sea que se decida. Ellos pagarán un cargo extra por salir con nuestra dulce humana virgen de pelo tan negro como la tinta. —Su boca se curvó con un gesto implacable—. Y los mantendrás interesados en mi servicio de citas o sino tu dulce culo virginal se irá a la calle, ¿me doy a entender?

Cada cita implicaba mayor peligro para Sakura, pero no podía darme el lujo de perder mi trabajo, tampoco.

—¿Qué implicarían con exactitud estas citas?

—Nada de sexo —dijo sin rodeos—. La mayor parte de tu atractivo es que eres virgen. Es algo raro de ver en humanas crecidas en estos días. Jugarás a la dulce y tímida ruborizada virgen y los mantendrás interesados. Sólo entonces podrán conservar su empleo, tú y esa pequeña perra Sakura.

Me puse de pie, a gusto porque estando parada era diez centímetros más alta que ella.

—No llames perra a mi hermana, Mei. — mi voz con tono amenazante.

—Pero, ¿no es eso lo que ella es, Hinata? Una pequeña perra. — sus ojos me atraviesan con diversión.

Me le quedé mirando con la boca seca. ¿Estaba insinuando lo que yo creía que era?

—Tú y tu hermana creen que son tan inteligentes, tan engreídas creyendo que le ocultan un secreto a su jefe. —Sus ojos eran helados—. Nada sucede en este negocio sin que yo no lo sepa. ¿Comprendes? Todo lo que se necesita es sólo una llamada a la manada de lobos y esto será todo para ella. ¿Lo comprendes ahora?

Ella sabía. No sabía como lo hacía, pero con absoluta certeza lo sabía. Mis piernas se sentían débiles. Todo por lo que habíamos trabajado tan duro... y ahora Mei sabía con exactitud lo que Sakura era.

—Lo comprendo —dije aturdida. Nunca pensé que el peligro fuera ella.

—Bien. Ahora vete y habla con tu hermana, si quieres. —Mei hizo un movimiento para que me largara—. Mira a ver si quiere que vayas a esas citas, o si quiere explorar ese lado salvaje que ha estado reprimiendo. —Su expresión era toda dulzura y luz—. He oído que la manada de lobos es muy amigable con las chicas.

Había visto, y tenido, experiencia de primera mano de cómo de amigable. La mayoría de las mujeres que salían con un hombre lobo no salían una segunda vez. Eran exclusivistas, irritables, posesivos, y les gustaba luchar. En resumen, actuaban como los lobos que eran.

Hizo un movimiento con la mano hacia mí.

—Ya hemos acabado. Vete. Hazme saber cuándo hayas tomado una decisión.

—¿Tomar una decisión? —Reí amargamente—. Las dos sabemos cuál es mi respuesta, Mei. No voy a dejar que nadie toque a mi hermana, incluyéndote a ti.

Sus ojos brillaban con avaricia.

—¿Así que...? — lo dejó a mi respuesta.

—Si hago esto, no puedes contarle a nadie sobre el... problema de Sakura. Si lo haces, todas las apuestas quedarán invalidadas.

La sonrisa de Mei era amplia.

—Querida, es mucho más beneficioso para mí guardar su secreto. Está seguro conmigo mientras juegues con mis normas.

—Tengo una regla adicional —dije, pensando rápido—. Los lobos son un motivo de ruptura —dije en una voz dura. Captarían el aroma de Sakura de inmediato y sabrían que un hombre lobo desconocido estaba ahí fuera en algún lado. Después no les llevaría mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que era Sakura.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No veo porqué estoy negociando contigo, pero permitiré esto. De cualquier modo, no hacemos muchos negocios con lobos.

Dejé su oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, una sensación enfermiza apretándome el estómago. Mei sabía todo. Alguien tenía que habérselo contado; no podía haberlo descubierto por su cuenta. Eso significaba que alguien más conocía el secreto de Sakura y se estaba callando.

¿Quién más iba a aparecer y tratar de chantajearnos? El pensamiento me provocaba náuseas.

Sakura esperaba junto a mi escritorio, su cara blanca y preocupada. Inmediatamente, mi resolución se intensificó. Saldría con cualquier pájaro, gato o rata cambiadora que Mei desenterrara, y lo haría con una sonrisa. Y una vez tuviera dinero suficiente en el banco, nos iríamos en medio de la noche y empezaríamos de cero.

Aunque no podía contarle a Sakura lo que Mei sabía. Estaría paralizada de miedo y completamente incapaz de trabajar. Así que le di una sonrisa alegre que ocultaba el hecho que tenía ganas de llorar.

—Mei estaba loca por lo de Naruto, pero como se ha sentado un precedente, quiere que salga en unas pocas citas más. Nada grande.

—¿Sí? ¿Estás segura? —Su expresión era de clara sorpresa. Luego una lenta sonrisa se expandió por su cara—. ¿Es por Naruto? Te gustaba de verdad. ¿Vas a salir con él de nuevo?

Agité la mano en un gesto despreocupado.

—Da lo mismo cual sea mi respuesta. Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no puede ir a ninguna parte.

Vaciló, claramente confundida por mi reacción, luego tragó.

—¿Qué hay de... ya sabes? —Rozó un dedo debajo de su nariz, indicando aroma.

—Seremos muy, muy cuidadosas —dije firmemente—. Como siempre somos.

El teléfono sonó, interrumpiéndonos.

—Apuesto que es el señor Namikaze —dijo ella—. Llamó dos veces mientras estabas en la oficina de Mei.

Claro que lo había hecho. Quería asegurarse que estábamos quedando para el resto de la semana. Estando en celo, quería cubrir sus apuestas. Recordé cómo de bien había sido estar acurrucada contra él en la cama la noche anterior, después recubrí ese breve, tentador pensamiento con la fría cara de Mei y la demacrada y preocupada de Sakura.

Nunca funcionaría.

Levanté el teléfono y puse mi voz de negocios. —Liaisons Nocturnos Konoha. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?

—He estado pensando en tus orejas toda la mañana —dijo, luego bajó la voz un poco—. Pensando en la dulce curva de tus lóbulos, y como me gustaría volver a mordisquearlos esta noche otra vez.

Un calor se desplegó en la boca de mi estómago. Dios, él sabía exactamente qué decir para hacerme temblar.

—No puedo. Estoy trabajando.

—Has estado trabajando desde las siete de la mañana. No me digas que estarás trabajando a las, digamos, ¿ocho esta noche?

—Estoy haciendo un turno doble —dije inmediatamente.

—¿A qué hora termina tu turno?

El vestido rojo de Mei destelló en el rabillo de mi ojo mientras atajaba por la oficina. Me congelé.

—Si quieres verme otra vez —espeté—, tendrás que programarlo a través del servicio de citas.

—¿Qué...?

Colgué antes de que pudiera terminar y enterré la cara en mis manos.

La seguridad de Sakura estaba antes que mi corazón, y si echar a Naruto era lo que tenía que hacer para mantenerla segura, lo haría.

Repetí eso para mí una y otra vez, esperando que eso hiciera que el dolor de mi pecho se marchara. Era como un mantra especial para mí en estos momentos.

Naruto no era el tipo que abandona fácilmente. Apareció en la oficina unas horas después, con un enorme ramo de flores en su mano.

Mantuve su mirada, apretando mis manos para no hacer algo femenino como alisarme el pelo.

—No deberías estar aquí. No puedo verte a menos que vayas a través del servicio.

—El servicio —dijo Naruto arrastrando las palabras—, es exactamente el por qué estoy aquí. ¿Dónde está Mei?

Fruncí el ceño e hice un gesto a su oficina.

—Ahí detrás.

Naruto asintió y llamó a la puerta. Un momento después, desapareció dentro. Me di la vuelta, buscando a Sakura; su oído súpernatural podría servir para espiar su conversación. Pero, había desaparecido tan pronto como había visto a Naruto.

Naruto se quedó dentro de la oficina de Mei durante una hora y media. No es que lo estuviera calculando. O escuchando en la puerta, mucho menos es que pudiera oír nada. Solo una tranquila charla de conversación que continuó todo el tiempo en el que él estuvo dentro, amortiguado por la ocasional carcajada ronca de Mei. El sonido de la grave y retumbante risa de Naruto que hizo mis rodillas débiles.

Oye, estaba encantada de que estuvieran pasando un buen rato juntos en serio.

Naruto emergió de la oficina de Mei sin flores y me dio la perezosa, confiada sonrisa a la que ya me estaba acostumbrando.

—Hola otra vez —dijo, inclinándose hacia mi escritorio, donde intenté parecer ocupada. Estuvo de pie enfrente de mí, directamente en mi línea de visión. Me levanté y agarré una gran pila de archivos.

—Estoy realmente ocupada, Naruto.

—¿No tienes la más mínima pizca de curiosidad sobre lo que hablé con Mei?

Abrí el archivador y tiré una pila de Q en una carpeta de J. ¿A quién le importaba? Ya lo arreglaría más tarde.

—Muy bien, entonces. ¿De qué hablaron? — pregunté llena de casualidad, como si el asunto no fuera importante y mi vida no dependiera de ello. No es que me importe tampoco el por qué de las risas. _Nope. Para nada._

—Tú y yo viéndonos. Mei está de acuerdo con ello; no estás en ningún problema. De hecho, vamos a salir esta noche.

Metí con un plop otro conjunto de archivos aleatoriamente en el cajón. Si sólo supiera la verdad: no estaba en un problema por el simple hecho de que estaba siendo chantajeada.

—Genial —dije, tratando de forzar entusiasmo en mi voz—. No puedo esperar.

La verdad es que, la pequeña parte egoísta de mí estaba entusiasmada con salir con él otra vez. La parte práctica, pensando-en-mi-hermana estaba preocupada.

Y todo mi yo estaba preocupado por Mei.

—¿Y el resto de la semana? ¿Hasta tu celo?

—Arreglado, si estás dispuesta a aguantarme —dijo con una sonrisa.

No tenía elección.

—Estoy segura de que lo manejaré —dije en una voz que intenté hacer suave y burlona —, Eres bastante difícil de ver, pero lo intentaré y sufriré por una buena causa.

Una lenta, malvada sonrisa se extendió por su cara. La cálida sensación revoloteaba en mi estómago con el pensamiento de ver a Naruto otra vez tan pronto. Creció cuando se acercó a mí y puso su mano en mi brazo. Olía increíble, calentado por el sol. Quería chuparlo y probarlo.

Me ruboricé con el pensamiento. Mi vista a su pecho.

—Esta noche a las ocho —dijo, estirándose para tocar el suave final de mi larga cola de caballo—. Cena. Lleva tu cabello suelto, por favor. Para mí.

Mei emergió de su oficina, un amago de ceño fruncido cruzando su bonita cara con la vista de nosotros dos de pie tan juntos. Me eché hacia atrás y me choqué contra el armario de archivos. _Uy._

Naruto miró a Mei, luego cogió mi mano y presionó un leve beso en el dorso.

—Te recogeré aquí —dijo, y dejó la oficina con un rápido asentimiento y sonrisa hacia Mei.

_Uh. Mei. _

Me quedé congelada contra el armario de archivos y no me moví hasta que Mei desapareció de la vista y la campana de la puerta delantera sonó contra el cristal.

Luego Mei se deslizó hacia delante de mí como una serpiente con una presa a la vista.

—Vas a salir con él a las ocho.

La tensión de mis hombros se hizo más fácil.

—Lo sé.

Cogí la hoja de información que tenía con dedos cautelosos.

—Para llegar a tiempo, tendrás que estar vestida y preparada a las dos.

_¿Adónde íbamos a ir a cenar? ¿Timbuctú? ¿Alaska?_

—¿Dos?

Su sonrisa era brillante.

—Tienes una cita con un cliente a las dos y media. Otro a las cinco. Después verás a Naruto a las ocho para apaciguarlo —. Una mirada diabólica atravesó su cara mientras sentía la urgencia de salir huyendo de ahí tan rápido como pueda.

Iba a amontonar mis citas una detrás de otra, para sacar el mayor provecho de su nuevo juguete, yo. Inmediatamente me sentí sucia pero aparté la sensación a un lado. Había accedido a hacer esto, incluso a pesar de que me hiciera sentir usada.

—Bien —dije, tomando una profunda respiración. Luego pregunté—. ¿Ropa?

Me dio una tarjeta de negocios rosa del bolsillo de su vestido _¿dónde tenía bolsillos en esa cosa?._

—Vas a ver a mi amiga Samui en Irui de Gārusutoa. Te arreglará con algo de ropa decente. —Mei estudió mi apariencia—. Veamos si también puede hacer algo con tu pelo y maquillaje. Queremos inocente pero seductor.

—Bien —dije, tomando la tarjeta de ella. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Sakura saliendo de la sala de archivos, y casi tan rápido volver dentro al ver a Mei.

—¿Así que con quién voy a salir? —Forcé una sonrisa.

—¿Recuerdas a el señor Taruho? Estaba aquí ayer.

Estuve en blanco un momento, después jadeé.

—¿El chico apuesto? ¿Were-puma? —Al parecer estábamos desbordantes de ardientes were-pumas últimamente.

—Podía parecerlo —dijo con aires de suficiencia—. Él es tu cita de las dos y media.

Bueno, esto podía no ser tan terriblemente espantoso. Taruho era un hombre hermoso, y me pareció agradable. Cómodo, a pesar de su demasiado radiante blanca sonrisa.

—¿Quién es el de las cinco?

—Su nombre es Kabuto —dijo con una mirada de placer, como si justo hubiera visto signos de dólar destellando en sus ojos—. Es muy rico. De mediana edad, nunca ha estado casado. Compositor de música country. Le gustan el béisbol y los camiones. Va a ser un buen partido.

_¡Puaj!_

—Suena adorable —dije—. ¿Y es...?

_¿Alto? ¿Bajo? ¿Gordo? ¿Desesperado? ¿Sordo? ¿Mudo? Dios, esperaba que fuera mudo._

—Naga.

Palidecí.

—¿Serpiente?

Odiaba las serpientes.

—Serpiente —coincidió para luego amenazar —. Y tú vas a decirle que amas las serpientes. ¿Entendido?

—Amo las serpientes —parloteé en una efusiva, idiotizada voz—. Serpientes, béisbol y música country. Son mis favoritos.

—Buena chica —dijo Mei, palmeándome la mejilla como si fuera un perro. Yo retiré inmediatamente de su alcance.

Un par de horas después, me veía absolutamente deliciosa y me sentía completamente miserable. Samui había escogido algunos atuendos para mí, ninguno de ellos era práctico en lo más mínimo. Actualmente me encontraba atada en un vestido de coctel de encaje negro con unos terriblemente lindos pero imposibles tacones altos. Mis pies dolían después de solo cinco minutos, pero tenía que admitir que el efecto era impresionante.

También lo era la factura por todo esto.

Samui me había enviado a un salón de belleza después de que había escogido mi ropa. Mi largo pelo lacio había sido ahuecado en ruleros, manoseado y secado hasta casi acabar con él, y el lío negro-azul resultante en la cima de mi cabeza era magnífico, artísticamente despeinado, y crujiente por la laca de cabello. Lucía genial, siempre y cuando no lo tocaras. La maquillista había delineado mis ojos con una delicada línea que los hacía lucir más grandes, y había sonrosado mi cutis con algún rubor artístico. El efecto resultante era inocente, y yo lucía como una "nubile ingénue".

Taruho también parecía pensar eso, y las miradas que me estaba dando iban a causarme un rubor permanente.

Era tan deslumbrante como recordaba. Tenía una complexión corpulenta, todo músculo y carne bronceada, mientras que Naruto iba más a lo delgado (pero con unos hombros muy anchos). Llevaba una chaqueta de lana con una camisa de seda azul pálido de cuello abierto. Se veía como un playboy rico, excepto por una cosa. A pesar de sus hermosas miradas y su dinero, Taruho estaba muy profundamente metido en las colonias baratas. Muy. Profundamente. Ya sea BRUT u Old Spice.

Aun así, el carácter de un hombre no estaba determinado por la calidad o la cantidad de su colonia, y decidí dejarlo pasar. Le di a Taruho una leve sonrisa sobre mi vaso de agua.

—¿Es eso todo lo que vas a comer? —dijo, señalando mi pequeña ensalada—. Por favor ordena lo que quieras.

Di un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

—Realmente no tengo mucha hambre. —En realidad estaba muerta de hambre, pero Mei tenía dos comidas más programadas para mí, así que me estaba conteniendo. Además, todo lo que ponía en mi boca parecía saber a Old Spice. Así que bebí mi agua y pretendí lucir interesada mientras Taruho hablaba.

Y traté de no pensar en Naruto. Olía muy bien. Anoche cuando me había acurrucado contra él, un ligero y picante aroma se había aferrado a su piel y no había sido capaz de descubrir lo que era. Desodorante o jabón de baño, tal vez. Muy sutil y limpio.

Mi nariz picaba. Decidí que me gustaba sutil y limpio.

—¿... amiga de Naruto Namikaze?

Mi atención volvió a mi cita, quien tenía una radiante y blanca sonrisa de megavatios hacia mí.

—¿Disculpa? — arrepentimiento se veía en mis ojos.

—Estaba hablando de Naruto. — Me aclaró con su deslumbrante sonrisa — ¿Es tu amigo?

Muda, me le quedé mirando. ¿Había escuchado mi conversación telefónica y quería llamarnos "amigos"?

—Supongo que podrías decirlo así. —¿Era así como Mei lo estaba llamando? Lo mejor era seguir la corriente.

—Escuché que es un hombre importante en su clan.

Hablar sobre él me hacía infeliz, así que dije:

—No lo sabría.

Para mi alivio él entendió el mensaje y cambió el tema a otras cosas. Taruho era una maravillosa cita: ingenioso, encantador, se reía ante mis intentos de chistes, y me hizo sentir linda. Las mujeres reducían el paso mientras pasaban por nuestra mesa, echándole un vistazo. Tocó mi mano repetidas veces, me devoró con los ojos, e hizo obvio el hecho de que quería comerme como a un caramelo. Entonces, ¿por qué mi cerebro estaba completamente concentrado en el hombre con él que había salido anoche? Ambos hombres eran were- pumas. Ambos hombres eran atractivos. Taruho era el epítome de la amabilidad, mientras que la juguetona sonrisa de Naruto me volvía loca de deseo.

Dividida entre dos pumas. Por extraño que parezca, no es un problema que alguna vez pensé que tendría.

Mi siguiente cita no fue mucho mejor.

Era otro restaurante (la opción obvia, claro) y comenzó bien. Al menos por los primeros cinco minutos. Después de eso nos dirigimos directamente a un territorio incómodo.

—Así que —dijo Kabuto el naga—, ¿qué haces? —Sus ojos me miraban con demasiado interés, su mirada centrada en mi escote. Al menos Taruho había tenido la decencia de mirarme a los ojos.

Jugueteé con un poco de pollo a la parmesana. ¿Se suponía que debía admitir que trabajaba en la agencia, o debía mentir al respecto? Mientras dudaba, la lengua de Kabuto chasqueó sobre sus labios. _Santo Dios, ¿esa cosa estaba bifurcada?_

Distraída momentáneamente, tuve que reorganizarme.

—Soy una contadora profesional.

La lengua bífida realmente me estaba dando escalofríos.

—Es fascinante —dijo en un tono de voz que significaba que era menos interesante que la espuma de polietileno—. Entonces, ¿cómo entraste en la agencia de Mei? Es muy exclusiva. —Es decir, ¿cómo un humilde humano podría manejar convertirse en algo digno de mención?

—Oh, de la manera usual. —No sabía cuál era la manera usual, pero estaba dispuesta a apostar a que él tampoco.

Algo se deslizó contra mi zapato y retrocedió. _¿Qué demonios? ¿Era eso una cola?_ Me dio una mirada que supuse debía ser seductora.

—Humanos autorizados son raros —dijo, sus ojos clavados en mi cuello como si yo estuviese usando alguna clase de luz intermitente alrededor. ¿También podía ver las marcas de Naruto? —. Especialmente vírgenes.

—¿Mei te dijo que era virgen? —Traté de preguntar con una voz casual, como si no estuviese gritando por dentro. Como si estuviese preguntando si su cita era Republicana o Demócrata. O una naga.

Kabuto pareció sorprendido ante mi pregunta y tomó otro trago de su vino, su lengua golpeó el borde de la copa. _Sí, definitivamente bifurcada_. Reprimí un escalofrío.

—En efecto. Una virgen es muy deseada —dijo—. Has sido declarada como algo digno de ser visto, estás libre de enfermedades, y eres considerada una compañera justa para cualquier miembro de la Alianza.

Me alegré de no estar comiendo, si lo hubiese estado, estaba muy segura de que habría vomitado.

—¿Una compañera? —dije—. Qué agradable. —Qué suertuda. Tomé mi copa de vino y la giré alrededor, esperando lucir como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo. No tenía idea de por qué las personas revolvían el vino de sus copas.

Kabuto se inclinó hacia adelante.

—¿Tu corazón está reclamado por otro? —Su lo-que-sea-que-fuera se deslizó contra mi zapato de nuevo.

_Ugh. Estaba empezando a sentirme enferma._

Si Mei pensaba que podía chantajearme a casarme con uno de sus clientes, después de haberles exprimido cada dólar que pudiera, claro, estaba profundamente equivocada. Yo no estaba dispuesta a unirme a este tipo. De hecho, estaba empezando a temer del resto de las citas que ella había arreglado para mí, excepto por Naruto.

Kabuto estaba mirando mi cuello de nuevo, como si quisiera cubrir la marca de Naruto con una suya.

—Oh, Dios, mira la hora —dije, fingiendo sorpresa. Como si yo hubiese estado tan encantada con nuestra cita que había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo. Puse mi servilleta en la mesa—. Realmente debería irme pronto.

Tocó mi mano, una ardiente mirada en su rostro.

—Nunca he conocido a alguien como tú —declaró, sus húmedas palmas agarrando mi mano entre ellas—. Eres hermosa y sofisticada y... virginal.

Obviamente Kabuto no salía mucho si pensaba que yo era sofisticada. Y era un poco espeluznante que él siguiera volviendo a la cosa de la "virginidad". Traté de sacar mis manos de las suyas.

—Qué dulce eres. — Mi voz forzosamente dulce.

—Necesitamos salir de nuevo —dijo, negándose a dejarme retirarla—. Podría estar enamorándome. —Sus ojos se movieron de nuevo al maravilloso lugar en mi cuello que todos parecían ser capaces de ver menos yo.

¿Estaría él la mitad de enamorado si yo ya no hubiese sido marcada como propiedad privada? Lo dudaba.

—Discúlpame, necesito ir a empolvar mi nariz.

Levantó mi mano atrapada a su boca y besó el dorso de ella, su lengua golpeando contra mi piel. Apenas pude lograr esconder el estremecimiento que se sacudió a través de mí.

—Baño —grité y alejé mi mano con fuerza, luego tomé mi bolso y corrí al baño de mujeres. Allí había una asistente, y le ofrecí un billete de veinte—. ¿Puede decirme si hay una manera de salir de aquí?

Ella me dio una mirada de complicidad.

—¿Es tu cita ese que está allí con la corbata bolo y el chaleco amarillo?

—Ningún otro. Tienes que ayudarme —dije inclinándome—. Creo que está usando espuelas.

Ella se estremeció.

—Hay una puerta a través de la cocina. Te llevaré allí.

Bien, ahora era el turno de mi próxima cita y la única que en realidad quería cumplir más que nada en este mundo…

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo de mi historia. Lamento si tardé mucho y espero que les guste. Cualquier duda no se sientan mal en preguntar.<strong>

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Acepto dudas, sugerencias, criticas. De todo menos golpes en la cara jajaja. Espero que mi fic les guste y puedan compartir sus opiniones conmigo ya que me encanta leer lo que piensan sobre mis historias.**

**Es tarde y tengo que despertarme temprano así que prometo responderles mañana a los que me han escrito y mandado mensajes. Gracias y espero que lean el próximo capítulo por que les advierto, lo que viene será intenso jujuju :3**

**Besos y sayonara:D**


End file.
